One Last Opponent
by shirotora-san
Summary: Post-Jinchuu. As Kenshin and Kaoru seek Hiko’s blessing in their upcoming wedding, he exacts upon them the most unthinkable condition to fulfill for their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

The door of the Aoi-ya dojo slid slowly open, and all the occupants turned towards the sound. Sunlight suddenly flooded their faces, and they raised their hands against their eyes as they squinted at the lone figure that stood in the entrance.

Misao was the first to recognize him. "There you are, Himura!" she squealed as she leapt up from her seat on her floor and began bounding towards him. "Where were you all morning? You missed breakfast! I'll go get some leftovers for you since you must be… hungry…"

Misao trailed off and blinked when Kenshin walked silently past her, his hair falling over his shadowed eyes. "Himura?"

Kenshin stopped when he reached the floor of the training hall. A hush fell over the room as he slowly removed his sheathed sword from his belt. "Sano."

Startled at being addressed so suddenly, Sanosuke pushed himself off from the wall he had been leaning against and walked casually towards his friend. "What's up?"

He blinked when Kenshin raised his arm towards him, scabbard and sheathed sakabattou in his grip. "Please take care of this for the moment."

Sanosuke chuckled. "C'mon Kenshin, what kind of joke is this?"

His breath caught in his throat when the older man finally raised his head and met his eyes. "Please," Kenshin spoke softly.

Mouth set in a firm line, Sanosuke stepped forward and took the sword from Kenshin's hands.

A small smile played across the rurouni's lips. "Thank you."

Sanosuke watched as Kenshin walked past him as well. Unable to take the sudden silence that enveloped the room, Sanosuke burst out, "You do know that if you're going to fight, you're going to need this." He motioned with the sword in his hand.

Kenshin stopped, his back turned towards the taller man. "No," he said quietly. "That's not what I need."

"That's it, I'm not watching this," Megumi declared with a huff. She picked up her medicine chest beside her and stood up from her kneeling position on the floor. "You don't look well, Ken-san," she said gently as she began walking towards him. "Let me have a look at you."

"_No._"

The firm tone definitely issued a command. Megumi stopped in her tracks, surprised. Her hand went up to her chest and her voice faltered slightly as she spoke. "Ken-san…?"

"No," Kenshin repeated, his voice softening. He turned towards her with a smile. "No, thank you, Megumi-dono. I'm sorry to have worried you." And Megumi could only watch as he walked past her as well.

Kenshin finally reached the middle of the training hall. Everyone waited silently, anxiously, for him to speak. His next words, however, were not quite what they expected.

"Misao-dono, I would like to borrow a wooden sword."

Misao furrowed her brows. "What are you saying, Himura? I don't understand."

He smiled softly. "I'm sorry, you're right. I should make myself clearer."

And everyone could only look on in shock as Kenshin dropped to his knees in the middle of the Aoi-ya dojo and his forehead touched the floor in a deep and respectful bow.

"Makimachi Misao, Head of the Oniwanbanshuu Kyoto division... I am Himura Kenshin, fourteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. I respectfully ask of you to lend me the use of your dojo and your sword."

"_Himura_!" Obviously uncomfortable with being addressed so formally, Misao rushed in front of Kenshin and hissed, "What the hell are you doing? Get up! What kind of game are you playing?!"

"It's not a game."

Everyone looked at the man in the corner who suddenly spoke. "It's not a game for him, Misao," he repeated quietly. "I advise for you to do as he says."

Misao furrowed her brows. "Aoshi-sama…"

The man emerged from his position amidst the shadows and slowly walked towards her. "He won't get up until you give him what he asks," Aoshi spoke as he motioned to the red-haired man still crouched in a bowed position on the floor.

Misao shook her head in confusion. "I don't even know what exactly he's asking, and why."

"He's asking for a wooden sword," replied Aoshi. "And we will never know why unless he gets it."

The two looked at each other for a long moment. Finally, with a sigh, Misao walked towards the rack of wooden swords that hung on one wall of the dojo. She picked one and walked back towards Kenshin. As she positioned herself in front of him, she hesitated for a moment before she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I, Makimachi Misao, Head of the Oniwanbanshuu Kyoto division, am entrusting this dojo and this sword temporarily to you, Himura Kenshin, fourteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu." She kneeled in front of him, bokken held horizontally in both hands. "I trust that you would not dishonor my name, or that of the Oniwanbanshuu which I represent."

"Wow. I didn't know little Misao-chan knew such big words."

"_Shut up, Jii-ya!_"

Kenshin finally straightened and, with his head still respectfully bowed before Misao, took the sword from her. "Thank you. You have my word that the Oniwanbanshuu's name shall not be dishonored."

Misao looked at him for a long moment before she sighed. "Himura, I sure hope you know what you're doing," she muttered before she stood up and walked back, giving him more room. She didn't hear Kenshin's whispered words to himself.

"So do I, Misao-dono… so do I."

Kenshin felt everyone's eyes upon him as he stood up, carrying the wooden sword given to him by Misao. Finally, he turned towards the opposite end of the dojo, where there stood the person he came in here for. He began walking in that direction.

"That's about as far as you're getting, _Kenshin_."

Never before had he spoken with such venom against the man he idolized. Everyone turned to the young boy in surprise.

Kenshin stopped. His eyes were shadowed once more as his auburn locks fell over them. "Step aside, Yahiko."

In response, Yahiko only tightened his grip on his shinai and maneuvered himself in front of the person he was protecting, the person he knew Kenshin was after. "I have no idea what exactly is going on in your head right now, Kenshin, but I have a strange feeling I know what you're planning," he declared as he settled himself into a defensive position. Every muscle in his body was visibly tense and coiled, ready to spring into action. "And I'm _not_ going to let you do it."

A small smile appeared on Kenshin's lips. "Your skills and your intelligence are truly beyond your years. I admire that." He took a step forward. "But I'm telling you again, Yahiko, _step aside_. This isn't your fight."

"And neither should you make it yours!" Yahiko spat.

"That…" spoke Kenshin quietly. "Is not for you to decide."

The shinai he held shook as his hands trembled with anger. "So what, it's up to you to decide that you suddenly want to _hurt _her?"

A hand on his shoulder gently stopped him. "No."

Yahiko looked up at her in surprise, and she smiled down at him. "It is up to _me_ to decide if I let him."

And with that, she stepped around him and began walking towards Kenshin.

Yahiko grabbed her sleeve and held on tightly. "No."

She stopped. "Let go, Yahiko," she gently commanded him.

"_No_," he firmly repeated. "I can't stand by and watch this!"

And his eyes widened as she turned to him with the most peaceful smile on her face.

"But you can believe in me. And in him."

And in a daze, Yahiko let the fabric of her sleeve slip from his fingers as she continued to walk away from him, and towards the man who used to be Battousai. And as they watched, Kenshin raised the bokken he held and pointed it towards her, making her stop a few feet away from him.

"I am Himura Kenshin, fourteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu."

And everyone's eyes widened as they finally realized what Yahiko had first been able to deduce from the moment Kenshin asked for a wooden sword.

"No," Megumi whispered. "Don't do it, Ken-san… _don't do it…_"

"And I challenge you, Kamiya Kaoru, adjutant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu…"

And amethyst met sapphire as he raised his head and his eyes met those of the woman he loved.

"…to a duel."

"Have you actually lost your mind this time, Kenshin?!" Sanosuke burst out as he strode towards the training floor.

"Himura, you liar!" Misao cried as she leapt towards him. "I'm not going to let you dishonor me by hurting Kaoru!"

At opposite sides of the dojo, both Sanosuke and Misao stopped as they suddenly felt the cold touch of a blade against their throats.

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes at the sword held at his neck by the older man. "Aoshi."

Misao swallowed at the shuriken pointed at her neck by her grandfather. "Jii-ya…"

"Why are you stopping me, Aoshi?" Sanosuke's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, carefully controlled, but just barely.

Aoshi met his piercing gaze coolly. "It is not your place to interfere, Sagara," he answered as he carefully re-sheathed his sword. "_No one _in this room has the right to interfere."

Sanosuke snorted bitterly. "So now _you_ have the right to decide what's good for all of us?"

"If anyone has a right to decide, it is Kamiya-san herself," Okina spoke up as he pulled his hand back and removed the shuriken from his granddaughter's neck. "We should not deprive her of her honor."

All of them turned their attention back towards the silent couple in the middle of the training floor. Kenshin's sword was still pointed towards her, but he wasn't making any move. Then, the hand at her side which held her own bokken began moving. She slowly brought the sword horizontally in front of her, one hand gripping the hilt tightly, the other hand supporting the other end of the sword, her open palm facing Kenshin.

Yahiko's eyes widened as he recognized the defensive stance for what it was. "No… she can't _possibly _be serious…"

"Jou-chan…"

"Kamiya-san!"

"Kaoru-san!"

"_Kaoru…_!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke. "In the name of the deceased master, Kamiya Koshijirou…"

And sapphire met amethyst as she raised her head and her eyes met those of the man she loved.

"I, Kamiya Kaoru, adjutant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, accept your challenge, Himura Kenshin."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**Three days ago…**_

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean, 'No'?!" Kenshin burst out. The cups on the table rattled as he rose from his seat angrily.

Hiko raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't realize you can't even understand a monosyllable word now. Have you actually become even more stupid since I've met you?" He sighed and took another sip of his tea. "I didn't think that was possible, but you do defy the intelligent laws of the universe."

Kaoru quickly held onto Kenshin's arm to restrain him as he lunged forward. "You… you… _you_…" Kenshin gritted his teeth. "You're _insufferable,_ Shishou!"

"Even your insults are becoming less creative," Hiko smirked. "If this is what your woman reduced you to, then I was right in thinking this wedding isn't a good idea."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes as she managed to pull Kenshin back down on his seat beside her. "With all due respect, _Hiko-san_, Kenshin and I would like it if you simply answer the question we traveled all the way from Tokyo to ask you."

Hiko rolled his eyes. "Or maybe it's my former student's stupidity that rubbed off on you. All the more reason for you not to marry him." He leaned forward and looked at her straight in the eye, his tone and expression completely serious now. "You asked me if you have my blessing in your upcoming marriage with my stupid pupil. And I'm saying no."

Kaoru met his gaze unwaveringly. "Why?"

Hiko silently stared at her for a long moment. Kaoru calmly stared back. Beside them, Kenshin watched with growing apprehension. Finally, Hiko sighed loudly.

"I would have thought that was already obvious to you, Kamiya." He leaned back on his seat. "The two of you aren't ready."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that, Shishou?"

Hiko turned to him. "This wasn't your idea, was it? It was _her_ idea to travel here to personally ask for my blessing in your marriage."

Both Kenshin and Kaoru were startled. "Yes, that's right …" Kenshin answered as his brows creased. "How did you know?"

"Because she's the only one between both of you who was fortunate to grow up with a true grasp of the concept of a family," Hiko answered. "So she's the only one who understands the importance of receiving the honor of being accepted into marriage from _both _sides of the family."

Kenshin blinked in surprise at how his master somewhat indirectly admitted to considering him as family. "Shishou…"

"And she's the only one," Hiko quickly added, before his former student could go all sentimental on him, "who actually realizes that for now, you both aren't ready for marriage."

Kenshin furrowed his brows and looked questioningly at his fiancée beside him. His eyes widened when Kaoru could only bow her head, refusing to meet his gaze.

This wasn't at all what he expected when they departed from the Kamiya dojo with their friends. "Kaoru-dono… why didn't you just tell me?" he quietly asked, unable to hide the hurt from his voice.

"Because she didn't know how," Hiko answered for her. "And she wasn't sure herself. She needed me to confirm it. And now I'm telling you both that I _do _agree with her." He stood up, his large frame towering over them both and casting shadows upon their figures. "So now that you two already got your answer, you can go home. You've already wasted enough time by coming here." And he turned his back on them.

"_Wait_."

Kenshin watched as Kaoru slowly stood up, her hands clenched tightly into fists by her side. Her eyes were shadowed, her ebony bangs covering them. "You said… that Kenshin and I aren't ready… _for now._"

With his back still turned towards them, Hiko smirked.

Kaoru raised her head, her tone and expression becoming clear and defiant. "How then, will we be ready?"

Kenshin's eyes widened.

Hiko's shoulders shook as he chuckled. "You picked a smart one, baka deshi." He turned his head towards his very surprised former pupil. "For that, at least, I congratulate you."

Kenshin stood up as well. "Are you saying, Shishou… that you're giving us a condition before we can marry?"

"_Finally_ she's rubbing off on you. You _almost _got it right." Hiko turned to face them both fully. "No, it's not a condition. If you want this marriage to work, this is practically a prerequisite. And no, I'm not giving it to you, because it is up to both of you to decide."

"Then…" Kenshin stepped forward anxiously. "What is it that you want us to do to be ready?"

And so Hiko told them.

Kaoru could only blink as Kenshin's mouth dropped open in shock. Finally, when he could get his mouth to work again, Kenshin burst out, "What purpose could that _possibly_ serve?!"

"For your marriage?" Hiko said quietly. "Everything."

* * *

The sun was already setting low on the horizon when they departed from Hiko's hut. They made their way down the dirt path that led to the main road which would take them back to the main town of Kyoto. Kaoru walked a few paces behind Kenshin as she maintained a respectful distance between them. Dimly she noted that the setting sun bathed their surroundings in the same color as her future husband's hair.

"Are you still sure?"

Kaoru was startled when Kenshin suddenly spoke, stopping them both in their tracks. "Of what, Kenshin?" she asked.

Kenshin turned his head towards her. She was surprised at the immense sadness she found in his eyes.

"Of me. Of spending your life with me. Of loving me." His voice was quiet, hesitant, unsure. "Do you… doubt that now?"

He was unable to utter any more as he got the wind knocked out of him when Kaoru rushed towards him and engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"_Never_," she told him firmly. "I will never doubt you, or my love for you, or my desire to spend the rest of my life with you." She pulled back and cupped his face in both of her hands as she gazed into his eyes with complete certainty. "There is no one else in the world I love more than you, Himura Kenshin, and you would do me no greater honor by taking me as Himura Kaoru."

Overwhelmed by emotion, Kenshin faced her fully and pulled her into his arms. Kaoru sighed in contentment against his chest as Kenshin rested his cheek against her hair. He breathed deeply and inhaled the familiar scent of the jasmine perfume she always wore, and he finally felt the tension that had been plaguing him the entire day slowly ebb away.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru whispered as her fingers gently caressed the skin exposed by the opening of his gi. "That I didn't tell you."

Kenshin sighed as he tenderly stroked her back, letting her long ebony strands slide between his fingers. "For a moment there," he murmured distractedly. "I honestly thought you wanted to back out of the wedding."

She chuckled. "Kenshin, my darling _idiot_ fiancé," she teased as she looked up at him. "You have a way of taking words out of context. I can understand why Hiko-san finds that amusing."

"I'm not sure I approve of how you and my master get along so well," Kenshin mumbled, and she laughed.

"I never said I wanted to back out – and I never _will_ back out," she squeezed his arms reassuringly. "I only meant that perhaps… we might not be ready to marry… yet."

He reached out and affectionately tucked behind her ear the few strands of hair that had managed to escape from her ponytail. "Are you saying that the timing isn't right? Should we wait a little longer?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, it's not that, it's…" she trailed off and bit her lip, trying to find the right words to explain what she truly felt. She closed her eyes briefly, and with a deep breath, she opened them to evenly meet those of her beloved.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

The completely unexpected question caught him off guard. He opened his mouth to vehemently deny it… and found that he couldn't. He closed his mouth, frowned, and instead asked, "Are you?"

Kaoru hung her head. "Yes," she admitted quietly. "And I'd like to believe I already know you well enough to feel that you're afraid too."

Gentle fingers slipped beneath her chin, urging her to look up. She blinked as Kenshin gazed down at her tenderly.

"I am merely human, while you are divine," he said softly. He grinned suddenly. "I'd like to believe that kind of already justifies my nervousness and fear. _Ow_!"

Kaoru had pulled back and tugged playfully at his hair. "Darling, please save the flattery for the wedding night, or else it might not work then," she teased and pouted for added effect.

He arched an eyebrow at her, a naughty gleam in his eyes. "Well then, I suppose I have to resort to other, more _enjoyable_ means to persuade you."

"_Kenshin_!"

He laughed and pulled her close once more. Tone and expression becoming serious, he gently asked her, "What are you afraid of, then?"

She sighed. "I honestly don't know." She rested her head against his shoulder as her fingers stroked his hair distractedly. "All I know is that ever since the reality of our upcoming wedding finally settled in, I suddenly felt… afraid. And it's a strange feeling, because I don't even know _why_ I'm afraid." She looked up at him and saw the sudden flash of guilt that spread across his features. She shook her head and smiled. "No, Kenshin, I'm certainly not afraid of _you._"

Kenshin smiled back. "And I'm certainly not afraid of _you_, either." He cocked his head to one side. "Most of the time, anyway. _Owww_!"

Kaoru grinned as she let go of his hair. "It's ridiculously flattering to know the most powerful swordsman in Japan is in _my_ control."

Kenshin rubbed the side of his head and mumbled, "Heaven help me if our future children inherit your quite painful habit of pulling at my hair."

Kaoru chuckled softly before her gaze turned pensive once more. "What about you? What are you afraid of?" She poked lightly at his chest. "And don't tell me you're not, because I will not have my future husband lying to me."

She found herself looking deep into his eyes as he gently touched his forehead to hers. "Never," he whispered softly. "I will never lie to you, beloved, _never._" He closed his eyes briefly and sighed. Her gaze was questioning when he looked at her once more. "But… you're right. I'm afraid too. And like you… I'm not entirely sure why."

Dusk was settling in, and a sudden gust of cold wind made her shiver. He secured his arms around her more tightly.

"I thought that after Enishi my fears would be gone. _Our _fears would be gone." He tenderly dropped a kiss on top of her head. "That's why I don't understand why these fears have to manifest themselves now, of all times."

She smiled thinly. "Our fears are certainly that palpable if even Hiko-san was able to pick up on them."

"No, he's just a freak of nature sometimes."

She laughed. "Darling, is that any way to speak of your surrogate father?" She pulled back to look at the expression on his face, which was caught between denial and amusement. "Certainly you yourself can be a freak of nature at times as well."

"Thank you, beloved. That makes me feel _so _much better."

Her subsequent laughter subsided as she remembered Hiko's advice to them. "Do you think… we should do what he says?"

He sighed. "To be honest with you, I really don't see the logic behind it. It just seems so wrong on so many levels. But…"

Her hand went up to touch the side of his face. "But…?" she gently prodded him.

He looked at her. "But my master is never wrong. I've… learned that the hard way."

Her gaze softened. "He loves you."

A small smile appeared on his lips. "I… know."

"And I believe…"

Her fingers caressed the outline of his right cheek…

"…that Hiko-san loves you enough…"

…lightly ran across the curve of his jaw…

"…to know that you don't deserve to let fear get in the way of your happiness."

…until they rested on his left cheek. Her thumb delicately traced the scar that marred the smooth skin of his face.

"That's why he's doing this. Because you deserve to be happy, Kenshin… and nothing less."

He reached up and caught her hand in his, and he threaded his fingers through hers. "So do you, Kaoru…" He brought her fingers to his lips and he gently kissed them. "So do you."

Her gaze was pensive as she reluctantly released her hand from his grip. "Then does that mean… we really have to…"

The rest of her words were muffled against his chest as he embraced her tightly.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Her fingers curled against the fabric of his gi.

"That… is not for you to decide."

* * *

_**Three days later…**_

**

* * *

**  
"This," Sanosuke declared loudly. "Is the strangest pre-nuptial ritual I've ever seen."

Everyone in the training hall turned to look him. Even Kenshin and Kaoru relaxed their stances for a moment to blink at him in confusion.

He glared back at them. "Because you know, normally, engaged couples don't challenge each other to a duel right before their marriage." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Because normally, engaged couples would actually want each other to be _alive _on the day of the wedding!"

"I wouldn't worry about them too much, rooster head. These two won't kill each other," a deep, booming voice announced in the open doorway. "Not when they have one last opponent to beat."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "No… he can't _possibly _be here…"

Kaoru smiled. "I knew he'd come."

The room darkened as the man stepped fully into the room. His large, muscled frame and his billowing cloak momentarily blocked any light from the sun from entering behind him.

Sanosuke raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? And why _the hell_ are you here?"

"Before these two should even _think_ of entering into a successful marriage, they would have to fight their greatest opponent together." Light flooded the room once again as the thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu sat down and made himself comfortable, making it clear to everyone present that he fully intended to stay and watch the fight unfold.

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes. "And that opponent would be…?"

And Kamiya Kaoru's eyes widened as Hiko Seijuuro the 13th locked his gaze upon her. He smirked as he answered.

"_Fear._"


	3. Chapter 3

Hiko took the large jug of sake he had hauled over his back. He tipped his head back and took a long drink. He exhaled in satisfaction and wiped at his mouth. "Ah, that tasted good." He noticed Megumi, who happened to be sitting beside him, and he grinned at her. "Hello, I believe we haven't met before. You're beautiful, by the way."

Megumi arched an eyebrow at him. "You're drunk," she told him flatly. "And you're disgusting, by the way."

His grin never wavered. "You're _definitely_ my stupid pupil's friend. He tends to surround himself with people that have such poor manners like him."

"Your stupid pupil is currently challenging his future wife to a duel, and you're sitting here flirting with me?"

He chuckled. "No, I'm sitting here…" he leaned back and faced the couple waiting in the middle of the training hall. "To decide the outcome of this duel."

Sanosuke's mouth dropped open. "This was _your _idea?"

Kenshin sighed loudly and straightened. "Well it definitely wasn't _my _idea to fight with my fiancée."

Sanosuke threw his hands up in the air. "Of course, I should have known. The crazy swordsman who will fight _and _marry a crazy swords_woman_ was raised by an even crazier master." He glared at the couple on the training floor. "I don't even want to _think_ about what your spawn will be like."

"What are the terms and conditions of the fight?" Aoshi asked.

Hiko took another swig from the sake jug before he slammed it down loudly on the floor. "Three rounds. Each round ends when one person is able to render the other without a weapon."

Aoshi furrowed his brows. "And the rules?"

Hiko smirked. "Both opponents should only use the basic kata movements of their respective schools to fight. Basic moves, no more and no less."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed.

"That means Kenshin can't use any of Hiten Mitsurugi's special techniques," Sanosuke mused out loud. "That kind of seems fair, so that Jou-chan wouldn't be at a disadvantage."

"On the contrary," said Aoshi quietly. "They're _both _at a disadvantage with this rule."

Sanosuke looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Similar to the techniques of the Oniwanbanshuu, the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu was designed to incapacitate the opponent in the most effortless way," said Aoshi. "That was primarily what made Hitokiri Battousai so effective as a shadow assassin – he can kill his opponents in the shortest possible time with the fewest possible moves. If he was allowed to employ the same techniques here, Himura could quickly put Kamiya out of the fight without having to excessively hurt her."

Realization dawned on Sanosuke, and his eyes widened. "But since Hiko had forbidden him to do that in this fight… Kenshin will be forced to fight Jou-chan harder, longer. He… he can't protect her!"

"Yes," said Aoshi in a whisper. "With this rule set by Hiko-san, this fight becomes more dangerous for both of them."

Kenshin pressed his lips together and tightened his grip on his bokken. Slowly, he turned around to face his opponent once more. Kaoru resumed her stance and met his gaze defiantly.

"That's an interesting condition Hiko-san made," Okina said quietly, and Misao, who was standing beside him, turned to look at him questioningly. "In terms of skill and technique, Kamiya-san is no match to the former Hitokiri Battousai, given that her technique is primarily a defensive one."

"That seems like a harsh judgment to exact upon her," Misao protested. "We've both seen Kaoru fight, Jii-ya, and we both know she's more than capable of holding her own in battle."

"If she is supposed to _only_ hold her end in this fight, then the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu might be enough." Okina narrowed his eyes as he observed the couple poised for battle. "But if she is to _win _this fight, she has to employ more _offensive _moves, which the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, in its very essence as a kenjutsu technique that _defends_ and not _attacks,_ doesn't offer. Even though Hiko-san limited their moves to their schools' basic kata, Kamiya-san will still mostly be at the receiving end of Himura-san's blows, given that _his _technique is primarily an offensive one – and a very powerful one at that.""

Misao followed Okina's gaze, and she tightened her lips when the couple clearly demonstrated Okina's point. Kaoru's stance was frighteningly familiar – it was the same stance she had when she had fought Kamatari. The bokken was held horizontally in front of her in a clearly defensive position. And as for Kenshin…

Misao's eyes widened. Kenshin had inserted his bokken through the belt of his hakama. His knees were bent, his body turned slightly to the side, and his sword hand hovered slightly over the hilt of the bokken.

Kenshin, in the battou-jutsu stance that made Battousai so legendary, was poised to _attack_ the woman that made him leave behind that alias forever. The bitter irony of it all made Misao shake her head in disbelief.

"This is unbelievable." Misao muttered. "But if this is clearly an unfair fight, why would Hiko-san insist upon it?"

"That is why he exacted a condition for this fight that will _make _it fair," Okina answered. "Even though I doubt that Himura-san would allow it to happen, it is not impossible for Kamiya-san to physically be badly beaten and worn in each round. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu clearly surpasses Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu as an offensive technique. But as long as Kamiya-san can hold on to her weapon, she will not lose this fight."

Misao watched the other woman from across the room. "And if there's one thing that Kaoru has proven time and again since our fight with Kamatari," she said softly. "It's that she will never let go of her weapon. And she will _never_ give up."

Megumi watched as Kenshin lowered his stance even further, readying his body to spring into action. "This is ridiculous," she burst out. "Ken-san is clearly in love with Kaoru-san. He will _never_ hurt her. He will just let her win!"

"Yes, that idiot student of mine clearly loves this woman," responded Hiko. "But more than that, he _respects _her. He will not dishonor her by mocking her skill with the sword and deliberately losing to her."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Yahiko spoke up quietly as he stood on Hiko's other side. "I can't stand by and watch Kenshin hurt Kaoru… _and _himself by doing this." His eyes were shadowed as he clenched his fists tightly. "I can't stand by and lose them both. _Again._"

Hiko looked at Yahiko for a long moment. "What did Kamiya tell you before she faced Kenshin?" he finally asked.

Yahiko blinked at the strange question. "She told me… that I can believe in them both."

"Well then," said Hiko with a smile. "Prove to me that you're not as idiotic as my student and listen to _your _teacher for once."

Yahiko's eyes widened.

"Kamiya Kaoru," Hiko's voice suddenly boomed loudly throughout the room. "Adjutant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Kaoru declared as she tightened her grip on her bokken.

"Himura Kenshin, my stupid former pupil—"

"You just can't pass up an opportunity to insult him, can you?" Yahiko muttered.

"—and fourteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Are _you _ready?"

"Yes," Kenshin answered quietly as his sword hand moved closer to the hilt of his wooden sword.

"Then this duel will commence… _now_!"

Kenshin instantly disappeared from view. Kaoru's eyes widened for a split second before she brought her weapon up, just in time to block the blow Kenshin aimed for her head. Their wooden swords clashed and echoed loudly in the training hall.

Sanosuke's eyes narrowed. "There's something strange in the way Kenshin is moving."

Kenshin jumped back, and Kaoru braced her feet as the blow forced her backwards, and she slid a few feet before she planted her feet firmly on the floor to stop her movement. Kenshin landed on the floor and used the momentum to propel himself forward once more.

"He's…" Sanosuke's eyes widened in realization. "He's moving slower!"

Kaoru swung her bokken downwards to deflect the blow Kenshin aimed for her shoulder. Then she quickly swung her bokken back up as Kenshin aimed for her knee. Each time their swords connected, the sound reverberated throughout the room.

"This is _insane, _even for Kenshin," Sanosuke shook his head. "He really is letting Jou-chan win!"

"That's not necessarily true," Aoshi responded beside him.

Kaoru pivoted sidewards as Kenshin aimed for her side, and the momentum forced her to do a complete turn. She ended up behind him, and she resumed her defensive stance just in time as Kenshin swiftly turned and leapt towards her once more.

"Himura is truly reverting to Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu's basics. The kata movements he's employing is concentrating less on speed and more on strength," said Aoshi. "He's simply following the rules set by Hiko-san."

Sanosuke turned to him. "Isn't Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu _supposed _to specialize on speed?"

"Yes," Aoshi answered. "But not necessarily speed in terms of movement."

Kenshin swung his bokken sideways, and Kaoru blocked his blow by swinging her bokken vertically in the opposite direction. The force sent her spinning away from Kenshin, and she swung her sword around and over her as she saw Kenshin coming at her again.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu focuses on speed in terms of _time _– how quickly one can disarm or kill his opponent," said Aoshi. "For that to be possible, the practitioner of Hiten Mitsurugi must first focus on the force of his strikes, so that one powerful blow would be enough to defeat his opponent. The speed of the swordsman's movements only comes secondary. What makes Hiten Mitsurugi truly lethal is the strength that comes from a single strike. If the practitioner doesn't master that strength, his speed will only be useless."

Kenshin swung his bokken downwards and it connected loudly with Kaoru's sword as she blocked. She let the strength of the blow push her backwards as Kenshin jumped into the air, and she leapt away in time just as Kenshin landed a blow on the floor where she was standing mere milliseconds before. The wooden boards splintered into two where the bokken connected.

"No." Sanosuke narrowed his eyes. "That's not the only thing Kenshin's doing differently."

While still crouched in his position on the floor, Kenshin swung his bokken outward and aimed at Kaoru's feet. Kaoru jumped up to avoid his strike and, as her feet landed on the wall behind her, she pushed herself away from the wall and let herself sail over Kenshin's head.

Yahiko furrowed his brows. "What is she doing?"

Beside him, Hiko smirked. "So you've noticed it too?"

Kaoru landed on the floor and gravity forced her to drop into a roll. She picked herself up a few feet away from Kenshin and she brought the bokken in front of her as she breathed heavily.

Yahiko watched her closely. "She's… not doing everything."

In front of her, Kenshin slowly stood up with his back towards her, his hand gripping the bokken tightly.

"Kaoru…" Yahiko narrowed his eyes. "Kaoru isn't completing the movements required of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu's basic kata!"

Megumi turned to him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Kaoru tightened her hold on her bokken as Kenshin straightened fully. As she prepared herself for another one of his attacks, she was surprised when he suddenly spoke.

"This… is _your _fear."

Kaoru's eyes widened.

And Hiko smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you, everyone, for your overwhelming support. Yes, I do plan on finishing my other stories too, but this plot bunny bit me quite painfully out of the blue, and it's such a nasty bite that I can't ignore this until I finish this. I apologize for leaving you hanging on my other stories, but I promise I _will_ get back to them. Thank you very much for your patience. :)

Thank you also for all of your comments and constructive criticism. They are all sincerely appreciated. :) Therefore, I would also like to address several concerns:

1) **Kenshin being referred to as the 14th master of Hiten Mitsurugi.** I understand that Kenshin does not want to take on that title, and has no plans on ever passing that title down. However, in addressing this duel formally, he has no choice but to address himself as the fourteenth master, because as a swordsman he really isn't anything else _but _the fourteenth master, especially given that Hiko finally passed down the ougi, _and _the fact that Kenshin was even able to create and incorporate a new technique in Hiten Mitsurugi – the Ryu Mei Sen. Kenshin, whether he likes it or not, _is _the fourteenth master. So at least for this duel, he has to accept that title for himself. :) The fact that he was willing to accept something he normally won't attests to the respect he holds for Kaoru in this duel.

2) **The "affectionate names" Kenshin and Kaoru address each other by.** The explanation behind this is actually quite funny. I wanted to practice refraining from using Japanese words in English fanfiction, so I tried to substitute English words for Japanese endearments: "darling" for "anata"; "beloved" for "koishii." After reading your comments and re-reading the fic, it did suddenly dawn on me that the English terms seemed more… _intimate_ (and *coughcheesycough*) than the original Japanese. However, I do plan on sticking to English words more, so I apologize in advance if the words truly do seem… _off_ in the Japanese context. Besides, as some of you might notice, I made sure that their "affection" for each other only comes out when they're alone together. When they're in the company of other people, Kenshin still calls his fiancée as his "Kaoru-dono." :)

Now I remember the reason I also tried refraining from making author's notes. I tend to talk too much. Forgive me. So all that being said… on to the fic!

* * *

Slowly, Kenshin turned around to face his opponent. "This is what you're afraid of, Kaoru-dono," he mumured, almost more to himself than to her. He stepped forward, and instinctively Kaoru took a step back. "You're afraid of showing me your strength. You're afraid of showing me your full capability as a swordswoman."

Kaoru gritted her teeth and steadied her form. "No, I'm _not_," she hissed.

"Then why won't you take advantage of Kenshin's openings and counterattack?"

Everyone turned to the young boy in surprise.

Kaoru blinked at him. "Yahiko…"

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu was designed primarily as a defensive technique, which is why Kenshin kept attacking first. He respects you enough to not _make _you attack, especially when it's clearly not part of your – _our – _school's ethics." Yahiko narrowed his eyes. "Yet part of what makes Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu effective as a _defensive _technique are the _counterattacks _designed to follow through each defense."

"On one hand, the way Kenshin was attacking you was for him to study your moves, especially since he never had to face Kamiya Kasshin before," Sanosuke spoke up. "And more importantly, he had to reorient himself with the limitations Hiko-san implemented for this fight."

"Yet on the other hand, it was slowly becoming clear that you were holding yourself back, Kamiya-san," Okina added. "You would always wait for Himura-san to strike, instead of _stopping _him from actually making another offensive move by initiating a counterattack."

"Kenshin wasn't just slowing himself down," Sanosuke murmured. "He was leaving himself open for you to retaliate."

Aoshi nodded in understanding. "He was giving you chances to fight back, Kamiya."

"So why aren't you, Kaoru? Why _the hell _aren't you fighting back?" Yahiko clenched his fists, his expression a mixture of hurt, disappointment and anger. "Why would you _settle_ for dishonoring the Kamiya Kasshin school by not showcasing its true power as the _adjutant master_? Why would you be _content_ in dishonoring your future husband by allowing him to win this duel by default?"

"_Stop it._"

Megumi's brows creased at the pain she heard in the woman's whispered words. "Kaoru-san…"

"Stop it," Kaoru repeated quietly, her shuddering breaths betraying the tears she was fighting to hold back. Her bokken shook as her hands trembled, and her eyes were shadowed by her ebony bangs. "You don't understand, Yahiko. _All of you _don't understand_._"

Hiko watched her closely as she slowly lowered her arms. He had been quietly listening to the comments and observations of the people in the room, and he was waiting for one person in particular to speak.

Kenshin hesitantly took a step forward, clearly torn on what to do. His mind was reprimanding him to maintain his distance from his opponent; his heart was screaming at him to go to the woman he loved. "Kaoru-dono… _what_ don't we understand? Please…" He took another step forward, his fists clenching in determination. "Please… _make _us understand."

A bitter, watery laugh escaped her lips as she dropped her stance. "It doesn't matter," she said quietly as her voice broke between the syllables.

"Yes it does," Kenshin whispered. "Why wouldn't it matter?"

"Because it won't make a difference on how she feels."

Everyone turned to Misao who suddenly spoke.

"Misao-dono?" Kenshin said slowly. "What do you mean?"

Misao smiled sadly at the desperation and helplessness she heard in his voice. She looked past him to the woman who held his heart, and their eyes met. Sapphire met emerald, and through the eyes of two women who both loved men borne of bloodlust and war, understanding passed between them.

"She's afraid that she will never be good enough for you."

Aoshi's eyes widened.

Kenshin stared at her in disbelief. "Not… good enough?"

Her eyes were shadowed as she spoke. "You're legendary, Himura. Admired. Honored. Revered. Your name is known all over the country – and possibly even _beyond _it," Misao murmured. "And your skill with the sword more than live up to your name – it _surpasses _it. With the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, you're as powerful as the gods. I can't blame Kaoru if her own student would rather follow you than listen to her – his own _teacher, _for heaven's sake."

Yahiko clenched his fists.

Misao finally raised her head and met Kenshin's startled eyes. "How can she _not _feel that her strength is so little compared to the strength _you _possess, having known everything you've endured and having seen everything you're capable of doing? How can she _not _feel that what she can offer as a swordswoman – and as a _woman _– is not enough for _you_?"

"Misao…" Aoshi whispered.

"Legendary? _Legendary_?" Kenshin repeated quietly, bitterly. "I'm known by something I'm not proud of. I'm known by something I _detest._" He curled his fists tightly. "I never wanted to be known by the name of a killer. Battousai isn't a swordsman – he's a mass murderer." He slowly shook his head. "How can someone of her pure and innocent background feel inadequate compared to someone with such a tainted and bloody past like me?"

"Because that's exactly what makes me unworthy of you."

The quietly spoken words cut through the air… and went straight through Kenshin's heart.

"Kaoru… dono…"

"When we first met, Kenshin, you told me your beliefs about kenjutsu." She slowly raised her arm and held the bokken in front of her. The fingers of her other hand traced the smooth surface of the sword wistfully. "You firmly believed that it was the art of killing. That a sword can never be anything more than a weapon for murder. And that my school, my beliefs…"

Her gaze traveled past the sword she held and rested sadly on startled amethyst eyes.

"…were nothing more than an idealistic joke."

Hiko raised his eyebrows as everyone else gave a start of surprise. It was the first time all of them ever heard this story.

Kaoru chuckled quietly. "I didn't let it show, of course. But I was deeply insulted by those words. I had my pride, though. I was stubborn. And I… I cared for you too much." She slowly let her arms drop to her sides. "I wanted to believe that no matter how different our experiences were, and how different our beliefs had become because of those experiences… I could still understand you. And if I did, then you would share with me everything. Your burdens. Your grief and your guilt. Your demons. _Everything._"

Her hand curled around her bokken tightly. "I wanted to show you that you wouldn't have to endure everything alone. Because I'd be there for you. I _wanted _to be there for you. And nothing hurt more than finally realizing that I couldn't." She took a deep breath before she looked up and gazed steadily, bravely, into Kenshin's eyes. "Because I finally realized that I could never understand you."

Kenshin held her gaze as he slowly shook his head. "Kaoru-dono… what are you talking about?"

"You grew up in a different place and time than I did. We… did different things, Kenshin. I never even held a real sword." Her gaze dropped to the bokken by her side. "I never saw the things you did. I never _felt _the things you did. And no matter how much I want to… _desperately…_ for you…"

Kenshin's eyes widened in sudden understanding.

"I will never understand the many things that made you who you are. I can never presume that I can help you, because I can never presume to _know _you. And that…"

Her voice cracked, and she quickly averted her gaze.

"That's what makes me unworthy of you. Because you… you deserve so much more."

She hung her head, her words barely above a whisper. "When we were walking back from Hiko-san's hut, I told you that you would do me no greater honor than taking me as Himura Kaoru. But I can't help but wonder…"

Her arms slowly moved once again as she raised the bokken in front of her.

"What kind of honor I would bring you…"

She held the bokken close to her heart.

"If the only thing I have to offer you… the only thing I _can _offer you…"

And sapphire met amethyst as she raised her head and her eyes met those of the man she loved.

"Is an idealistic _joke_."

The soft tinkling of the wind chime outside was heard loudly and clearly in the sudden silence that enveloped the room.

"No," Megumi whispered. "_No_, Kaoru-san, don't give up on him now…"

"She won't."

Megumi looked at the man beside her. "Hiko-san?"

"She won't give up on him. She never will." Hiko nodded at the direction of his former student. "Not when _he _won't allow her to."

Kenshin was quiet for a long moment. Then, seemingly in a trance, he slowly raised his bokken in front of him. He stared at it for a while. Then, to everyone's surprise, he slowly smiled.

"Didn't you know, Kaoru-dono…" he murmured. "That it's precisely what makes you so amazing?"

Kaoru blinked, thrown off by his completely unexpected reaction. "Kenshin…?"

He chuckled softly. "From the very first day I saw you, you amazed me. That morning when you called out to Battousai, and I turned around, I was completely surprised. In all of my days as a swordsman, it was the very first time I ever met a swords_woman._"

He smiled at her in recollection. "I remember thinking how crazy you were. Why would a woman ever wish to take up a man's art – and a deadly one at that?" His gaze returned to the sword he held. "Then you told me how you practice 'the sword that protects life.' I remember admiring you for your courage and your optimism. And I also remember pitying you for your naivety."

Kaoru's hands tightened around her bokken as she held it closer against her chest.

"The reason why I stayed was to protect you from your own ignorance," Kenshin murmured. "I knew that it was only a matter of time before you realized the true nature of the art you so loved. And I was afraid that when you did, it would crush you. I wanted, at the very least, to protect you from that."

Kaoru watched as his fingers gently caressed the bokken in his hands, and dimly she noted how similar their gestures were.

"Then you took me in." Kenshin took a long, slow, sweeping gaze around the room. "You took _all of us _in. And I didn't understand. I _would have _understood if all you really knew was that we were simply wanderers, doctors, orphans and drunk gamblers."

"_Hey_!" Sanosuke protested loudly.

"But you knew, Kaoru-dono. You _knew _that we were drug dealers, thieves, killers of men. You knew, and you _still_ took us in." He slowly raised his arm as he stared at his sword. "And despite my best intentions, my best efforts, I couldn't protect you from seeing the uglier faces of kenjutsu. Jin-ei appeared. And so did Kanryuu and Raijuuta. And Shishio. And… Enishi."

Kenshin looked into Kaoru's startled eyes. "You weren't ignorant. You weren't naïve. And to a certain extent, you weren't crazy," he said with a smile. "But you still held on to your sword. You never let it go. And I couldn't understand that, not when all I ever felt before I met you was regretting I even _knew _how to hold a sword."

His gaze traveled over to the sakabattou being guarded closely by Sanosuke in his hand. "For ten years I wandered all over Japan, trying to save lives in place of those I've taken away. But I was doing it with a heavy heart. I never really believed that a sword – _my _sword – can be used to _protect_. A sword is a weapon. Kenjutsu is the art of killing. That is its true nature. I felt that the way I was using an art of murder to save people's lives… was a disgrace to life itself. And yet I felt like I had no choice. I _had _to do it to salvage my own peace of mind… and my belief in humankind."

Hiko watched silently as Kenshin held the bokken gently, reverently in his hands. "Kaoru-dono… I told you once that the principle of a 'sword that protects life' is an idealistic joke. But I also told you… that I would like the world to accept this joke as its true nature."

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"And that's when I realized the true difference between you and me," Kenshin said softly. "You never stopped hoping. And you never stopped believing."

He slowly turned his head toward the woman in front of him. "You didn't just accept something for what it is. You never stopped there. You accepted something for what _it could be._ It wasn't ignorance, naivety, or insanity. It wasn't even blind faith. It was simply… faith."

He stepped forward slowly. "Your father died in a place and in a manner far from the ideals you believed in. You encountered people who have abused the use of the sword to manipulate and end other people's lives. You experienced the destruction the art of kenjutsu could do. And you have seen the demon that resides in the man you have chosen to give your hand in marriage."

"Kenshin…"

"But you _accepted_ a weapon for murder, an art of killing, and a demon, and _believed _that they can truly be something _more._ When everyone else had lost hope, you never stopped believing."

Kaoru stared at him as he stopped and gazed into her eyes. "You say that you will never understand me. And that is true. But you didn't have to understand, Kaoru-dono. That's what's so amazing about you. You didn't have to understand everything I went through to show me that it had all been worth it."

He smiled softly. "You shouldn't be afraid that you won't be good enough. You shouldn't be afraid that you won't be worthy of me. Not when you have the strength I do not possess to transform an idealistic joke into reality. Not when you're precisely the swordsman I would like to become."

And everyone watched as Kenshin slowly raised his arms and held the bokken firmly in front of him. "You embody never-ending tomorrows that await each end of days. You are the epitome of life itself. And you would do me no greater honor, Kamiya Kaoru, by allowing me to be by your side… as the sword that protects life."

Hiko smirked. "I knew all those poetry lessons I gave him would be of use someday."

"That's…" Megumi declared in awe. "So unbelievably _sweet _of Kenshin."

Yahiko wrinkled his nose. "Because… he's poetic?"

Megumi slowly shook her head. "No, it's not that." She turned to the man beside her. "When did you propose this duel, Hiko-san?"

"Three days ago, when they came to visit." Hiko looked at her. "Why?"

Megumi blinked at him before she looked at the red-haired man in the middle of the training hall. "So that's why Ken-san chose this precise place and time to challenge her. He wanted to make sure all of us would be around to watch them fight," she murmured in sudden realization. "He knew that somehow, Kaoru-san feared that he thought of her as weak – that we _all_ believed she was weak. He wanted to prove to her, and to everyone who was precious to both of them… that he believed in her _strength._"

"I apologize."

Kenshin blinked at her quietly spoken words. "Kaoru-dono?"

"I apologize, Himura Kenshin, if I had been holding back up until this moment. It is an act of dishonor to you." Kaoru slowly took several steps backwards. "I would advise you, however, to not let your guard down."

She swiftly raised her arm and pointed her sword directly at him. Her eyes weren't anymore shimmering with unshed tears. They were now burning with rekindled _fire._

"Not when this fight clearly isn't over yet."

Kenshin bowed his head and let his hair fall over his shadowed eyes. He once again inserted his bokken through the belt of his hakama before he lowered himself into a battou-jutsu stance. "I trust that you would not dishonor me further, Kamiya Kaoru?"

Her voice was quiet, dangerous, determined. "Banish the thought, Himura Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled. "Good."

And he disappeared from view.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't the loud clashing of the swords that startled them. It wasn't even the bizarre scene of Kenshin relentlessly attacking the woman he had always relentlessly tried to protect as he struck her with all of his strength.

Sanosuke blinked several times. He rubbed his eyes with his fists. Then he blinked again. "I think I drank too much sake last night," he finally concluded. "This has _got _to be a hallucination."

Because what surprised all of them… was the way _she _was moving.

"Jou-chan doesn't fight like that," Sanosuke declared as he pointed. "She _can't _fight like that!"

Kenshin leapt into the air as he raised his bokken high above his head with both hands. With a roar, he brought his sword down as he flew towards Kaoru.

"This time," Aoshi said quietly. "She _can_."

Anticipating his move, Kaoru answered his battle cry with one of her own and deftly blocked the strike he aimed for her head.

"Kenshin moving _slower_, I can understand. He has the discipline to control his movements after all." Sanosuke narrowed his eyes. "But for Jou-chan to move like _that_? It's impossible!"

The strength of his blow forced her sword downwards, and in a move that surprised both her opponent and her spectators, she followed the direction her bokken had swung as she twisted her body under and around Kenshin, letting the force of his strike propel her movement.

The barest hint of a smile grazed Aoshi's lips. "Not with the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu."

Kaoru pivoted on her feet and swung her bokken sideways as she aimed for Kenshin's back, to which he spun around just in time to block.

Sanosuke raised his eyebrows. "Uh, Shinomori, I think you got confused. Jou-chan doesn't use Hiten Mitsurugi, remember? She uses _Kamiya Kasshin._"

The harsh contact of their swords forced hers to swing around and behind her, but once again Kaoru body followed the movement of her arm as she made a complete turn, ducking in time to avoid the lethal blow Kenshin aimed for her neck. The tips of her hair grazed the wooden surface of his sword almost mockingly.

Aoshi's eyes flashed. "_Precisely._"

Kaoru allowed her circular movement to fuel her strike as she swung her bokken towards Kenshin's knees, which he blocked with an upward strike.

"I don't believe this," Misao murmured. "But Kaoru…"

Her sword naturally followed the upward direction Kenshin had struck it with, and Kaoru let her body naturally follow her sword.

Misao's eyes were wide as she watched them. "Kaoru's moving _faster_!"

The force of Kenshin's strike sent Kaoru's body flying upwards, which she fueled with her own jump.

Megumi furrowed her brows as she watched the other woman in battle for the first time. "Is this really how Kaoru-san fights?"

Kaoru twisted her body around in time to see that Kenshin had followed closely behind, and their battle cries mingled into one loud roar as their swords clashed in mid-air.

Yahiko, without taking his eyes off the battle unfolding in front of him, slowly shook his head. "I've seen her fight numerous times both in practice and in actual combat. But this…"

The immense force of the impact sent Kaoru's body flying towards one end of the dojo, and she planted her feet against the wall to halt her own momentum.

Yahiko narrowed his eyes. "This is the first time I've seen her move like _that._"

Kenshin, seemingly undeterred from their encounter in the air, allowed gravity to pull him back down in the same direction he had leapt from, and he landed on the floor just as Kaoru pushed herself off from the wall and hurtled herself towards him with a loud cry.

"Of course it's the first time you'll see her move like that," Hiko suddenly spoke up. He smirked. "Because it's the first time she _ever _moved like that."

Yahiko looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Kenshin's eyes widened for a split second before he swung his sword upwards to block her strike, his own roar answering her battle cry.

Hiko grinned. "Because it's the first time Kamiya Kasshin ever faced Hiten Mitsurugi."

Their swords connected, and Kenshin's strike was so strong the blow forced Kaoru's body back into the air.

"Holy…" Sanosuke breathed. "She looks exactly like…"

And as everyone watched in disbelief and awe, Kaoru allowed the force to send her spinning into a back flip several times before she landed neatly on the floor.

"…_Himura._" Misao's mouth dropped open in shock as she pointed in Kaoru's direction. "In that move she just did, Kaoru looked _exactly_ like Himura!"

"Yes," Okina spoke up quietly from beside her. "Except she didn't plan that move."

Misao's brows creased in confusion, but she was quickly distracted as she saw Kenshin slowly lowering his arm. "Look," Misao murmured. "Himura looks just as surprised as we do. I bet he never knew Kaoru can move like that."

"And I bet," added Okina with a small smile. "That Kamiya-san never knew she can move like that either."

Misao raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Okina pointed at Kaoru as she slowly straightened. "Look. Kamiya-san herself looks equally surprised at what she just did."

Everyone watched as the engaged couple regarded each other silently, vigilantly. Neither spoke nor moved. It was clear in their taught forms and in the way they tightly held their swords that for the moment, they were seeing each other not as a future spouse, but as a very formidable opponent.

"This is very interesting," Okina murmured. "I expected Kamiya-san to be worn out by now, especially considering how she's fighting against a man of incredible endurance, speed and strength. But look," he towards Kaoru's direction. "She's breathing only slightly heavier than Himura-san. Even her form is still strong and steady."

Misao nodded slowly in agreement. "It's as if… _incredibly_… fighting the former Hitokiri Battousai isn't much of an effort for her at all!"

"No," said Okina. "Because she hasn't been exerting the effort."

Misao looked at him. "What do you mean, Jii-ya?"

"She… has been _stealing _the effort from Himura-san."

Everyone nearly jumped in surprise when Yahiko yelled loudly in sudden realization. "That's it! _That's _how Kaoru was able to move so much like Kenshin! Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu… was _using _the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu!"

Beside him, Hiko smirked as he saw Kenshin's eyes widen.

Yahiko stepped forward as he continued speaking. "Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu's true power as a defensive technique lies on how it uses the opponent's strength _against _him. This is why it's a technique that's especially useful for those who are physically weak, as they are taught how to fight against opponents bigger and stronger than them. But in this particular fight…" Yahiko clenched his fists. "Kaoru took that strategy a step further."

And everyone blinked as for the first time that day, Yahiko's face broke into a wide smile.

"Kaoru has been using Kenshin's speed and strength to _fuel_ hers."

Kaoru watched as Kenshin tore his gaze away from the boy as he slowly returned his gaze upon her. The serious look in his eyes told her he had also just realized this discovery. Kaoru narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her bokken.

"Normally in a battle, when two opponents clash, the two forces naturally resist one another." Okina stroked his beard thoughtfully. "But in _this _fight, it wasn't the case. Kamiya-san openly received Himura-san's force and _flowed with it._" He smiled. "Instead of resisting Himura-san's force, Kamiya-san _followed _it."

Misao furrowed her brows. "So what are you saying, Jii-ya? That the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu can mirror the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu? That it's a copycat technique?"

Okina shook his head. "Not a mirror, Misao-chan, but more like a trampoline." He looked at her. "As a ninja, you can jump higher and faster than most people, but not everyone has the ability to defy gravity like that, not without the proper training. Some people, like those in the circuses you and Aoshi loved watching when you were little, they would use something else to boost their jump."

"Like a trampoline," Misao's eyes widened in realization. "Any normal person can jump in it in his normal manner and it would propel him into the air higher, longer – and he wouldn't even have to exert the extra effort. The trampoline would simply _absorb _the force of his jump and actually use the resisting forces to _double _the momentum of the jump and the distance it would travel." She stared at the couple in the middle of the training floor. "_Exactly _like what Kaoru did with the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu! The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu became _her _trampoline!"

"And that is why," said Okina. "Kamiya-san was able to move faster than she normally could. Because Himura-san is the only one who can _make _her."

Kaoru spread her feet beneath her as she lowered her stance. She steadied her bokken in front of her as she locked gazes with her future husband across the room.

"Not only that," Aoshi murmured. "But being a woman is actually advantageous to Kamiya in this fight."

Beside him, Sanosuke raised an eyebrow. "Because Kenshin believes in chivalry?"

"No." Aoshi watched Kaoru closely. "Women's bodies are biologically more flexible than men. Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu in its very essence teaches its practitioners to be flexible, because they should be able to easily adapt to their enemies' size and strength whenever the opportunity calls for it. And while Himura's intense training honed his body to adapt to his swordsmanship's swift movements, Kamiya's own physique as a woman allows her flexibility to be close at par with Himura's."

Sanosuke furrowed his brows. "So you're saying that any woman can fight against Kenshin simply because… they're flexible?"

"No," Aoshi said again. "Only a swords_woman_, and especially of Kamiya's caliber and experience, with years of training, and with _her _kind of swordsmanship, could employ such a strategy against the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu – not to _oppose _it, but to _adapt _to it."

Sanosuke turned to face him fully. "Are you saying that Jou-chan will actually win against _Battousai_?"

"No," was Aoshi's answer once more. "As a matter of fact, her chances of winning this fight became even slimmer now."

Kenshin turned to face his opponent fully once more. He slowly raised his sword in front of him.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "Because Kamiya-san just made the mistake of demonstrating her biggest _weakness._"

The way he suddenly shifted his grip on his bokken was her only warning. Kaoru's gaze flashed to Kenshin's hands for a split second – and her eyes widened as realization hit her.

Hiko watched Kaoru watching Kenshin. He watched her get distracted for a moment before sheer fighter's instinct made her react as Kenshin flew towards her again. Their swords clashed loudly in the air.

And Hiko smirked.

"Finally… she _saw _it."

* * *

**A/N**: I meant to make this chapter a bit longer, but I suddenly found out I have to go away on a trip, so I figured I'll just write what I can instead of making readers wait too long. Hopefully I can get back home soon. :) Till 'then, everyone! Thank you very much for your support – it is very much appreciated. And it _does_ keep the creative juices flowing. ;) It is actually because of _you _guys that I keep on writing – it makes me happy that Rurouni Kenshin is still very much loved even after all this time. I'm glad you guys keep the spirit of RK alive. So the credit, really, goes to all of you. Thank you all so much. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who wished a safe trip for me. I had some… _delays_, but otherwise, I got home safely.

To those who are asking, yes, I have some _amateur_ experience in martial arts, and yes, I _have _fought with men before. ;) That said, any and all mistakes regarding kenjutsu in this fic is only mine, due to my _amateur _knowledge. Which is why I'm afraid to show this fic to a master swordsman – he'll pick it apart in no time.

Here are _two _chapters to make up for the long wait. I actually meant for it to be only one chapter, but I didn't realize kenjutsu descriptions would turn out to be so detailed and… long. :P I _had _to cut it into two parts. I had a lot of trouble writing them though – I had a hard time translating the scenes I see visually in my head into concrete words. Hopefully this doesn't confuse you, and that the resulting picture that plays in your head will be at least similar to what plays in mine.

Anyway, on to the fic! Enjoy reading! :)

* * *

Sanosuke gaped at the stoic man beside him. "You just practically outlined every advantage Jou-chan has over Kenshin in this fight. Now you're saying she's going to _lose_?"

He was distracted momentarily as Kaoru stumbled on her feet as her sword received the full impact of Kenshin's blow. He furrowed his eyebrows at the look of surprise on her face – and at the satisfied smirk on _his_.

Aoshi watched the fight quietly. "Kamiya had been clever and resourceful so far in using Himura's excessive strength and speed to compensate precisely for her deficiency in those aspects as a fighter."

Kaoru jumped back just in time to narrowly avoid Kenshin's sword as he slashed at her stomach. The powerful swing cut through the air inches from her body and made the fabric of her gi flap warningly in the resulting breeze.

"But unless she demonstrates a unique and notable skill all on her own…"

She parried once more and leaned her body backwards as he slashed this time at her neck. Her ebony bangs fluttered at the force of the swing in the air, revealing sapphire eyes that followed the movement of his hands – eyes that widened when she saw him changing his grip in a manner that would decide the outcome of this match.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "Kamiya doesn't have a chance of winning this fight."

And in that split second moment of realization, Kaoru's mind and body reacted as one.

Hiko's eyes flashed. "_Now._"

Kaoru roared one final battle cry. Fiercely she swung her sword at an unexpected target. It connected – and the sound echoed loudly across the room. With wide eyes, the spectators followed the movement as a wooden sword flew and rotated several times in the air. It clattered harmlessly on the floor before it rolled to a stop by Aoshi's feet.

For a long moment, both he and Sanosuke stared at the sword disbelievingly. A hush fell over the room. Then, slowly, Sanosuke broke into a wide grin.

"You were saying, Aoshi?"

And for once, the former Oniwanbanshuu Head was truly at a loss for words.

Sanosuke stepped forward and bent down to pick up the sword. "Never underestimate Battousai's woman, Shinomori." He slowly straightened as he held the bokken in his hands. "Not when Battousai himself…"

He raised his head and his eyes met those of his friend across the room. He smirked and threw the bokken back into the air.

A weaponless Kenshin deftly caught it.

"…made the same mistake."

With a smirk, Hiko suddenly stood up, filling the room with his formidable presence. He raised an arm in the air.

"For disarming the opponent, the winner of the first round is…"

And he let his arm drop horizontally to the side as he pointed with his hand.

"The adjutant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu – Kamiya Kaoru!"

Misao whooped and punched the air jubilantly. "_GOOOO_ KAORU!"

Beside, Okina smiled widely as he clapped his hands. "Well done, Kamiya-san… well done_._"

Kaoru grinned and raised her bokken victoriously to the cheers and applause of her audience. Then, her triumphant expression softened into a gentle smile as she turned back to face her opponent. With the bokken held in front of her, she bowed to him deeply, respectfully.

Never before had anyone seen a swordsman who just lost a fight look so proud as Kenshin bowed to her in return.

"Wait_…_ _Wait just one minute_!"

The cheers died down. Both Kenshin and Kaoru straightened and blinked confusedly.

Yahiko scrambled to his feet and pointed at his startled teacher indignantly. "What kind of magic did that _ugly hag_ use that she was able to defeat _the _Hitokiri Battousai?!"

"Kaoru… _beloved…_" Kenshin said quickly, soothingly, as Kaoru's hands curled into a circular shape that would fit perfectly around the young boy's neck. "You're _beautiful,_ I assure you…"

"_I,_" hissed Kaoru through gritted teeth. "…am the only swordsman in Japan cursed with a _brat_ for a student_._"

Hiko let out a loud and exaggeratingly dejected sigh. "No, Kamiya… you're not the only one."

"_Shishou_!"

Kaoru blinked, suddenly appeased. "Huh," she murmured as she cocked her head thoughtfully. "You have a point there, Hiko-san."

"ORO!" Kenshin looked dolefully at his future wife. "Kaoru-_donooo…_!"

"Forgive me, Kamiya-san… but I share the boy's sentiments."

The lighthearted atmosphere that followed Kaoru's victory dissipated as a tense, hushed silence enveloped the room when the former Oniwanbanshuu Head stepped forward, a look of complete seriousness etched on his face. Sanosuke followed his movement with narrowed eyes.

Yahiko tried feebly to protest. "Wait, I was only _kidding_!"

No one listened to him. Two pairs of blue eyes coolly regarded each other as Aoshi spoke. "I do not understand how you managed to defeat Battousai, Kamiya-san."

He and Kaoru looked at each other for a long moment. Misao's hands curled into fists. Kenshin tightened his grip on his sword almost instinctively.

Then, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, Kaoru smiled.

"I didn't."

Aoshi blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Kaoru chuckled. "I didn't defeat him. This is _Kenshin _we're talking about, after all. No… I only _disarmed _him, and nothing more. That is, after all, the terms of the duel." She looked to Hiko for confirmation, and he nodded. "And to be honest, had the circumstances been any different, I wouldn't have won at all."

"You don't know that, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin interjected gently. "After all, we were _both _following the limitations Shishou had set for this fight."

She smiled at him. "And if you weren't, you would've been able to put me out of this fight sooner without having to excessively hurt me."

Aoshi looked at her in surprise as he heard her echo his own words back to him.

Kenshin smiled back. "If we both didn't have limitations, Kaoru-dono… even I'm not sure whose advantage that will be."

"That's true," mused Okina. "If this had been a real battle to the death, it might've ended very differently. Both Himura-san and Kamiya-san would've _fought _differently."

Misao looked at him. "In what way, Jii-ya?"

Okina gestured at the sword Kenshin held. "For example, at the precise moment Himura-san lost his weapon, both of them could've reacted in a manner different from what they just did." He nodded towards Kaoru. "Kamiya-san could've taken advantage of Himura-san's vulnerability and attacked him – and Himura-san wouldn't have been able to defend himself without a weapon. And as for Himura-san's part, on the other hand…"

He looked back at Kenshin. "With the speed he can attain with the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, nothing was stopping him from reclaiming his weapon before it even hit the ground – before Kamiya-san could have a chance to attack. And if he did, then he also would've had a chance to counterattack."

"But they didn't do those things," added Misao in realization. "Because they both knew that the moment one of them lost their weapon, the fight is over." Her eyes traveled toward them, and her gaze softened. "It's amazing how much honor and respect these two hold for each other."

Okina nodded. "There were different ways this fight might have progressed – ways which both Kamiya-san _and _Himura-san chose _not _to take. The _real _winner, had this been a _real _fight, is still undetermined."

Kaoru smiled at the startled man. "You see, Aoshi-san, I never aimed to defeat Kenshin. I only aimed to disarm him."

"But how?" Aoshi insisted. "How were you able to disarm Battousai?"

Kaoru grinned. "I got lucky."

Aoshi blinked. "What?"

Kaoru smiled at him mysteriously. "I was lucky that at the moment Kenshin saw through my weakness…"

She raised her bokken and held it in front of her the way a swordsman would.

"…he mistakenly took advantage of that…"

Aoshi's gaze carefully followed her movements as she shifted her body's position and her grip on the sword. It turned slowly in her hands.

"…and made me see through _his _weakness."

The sword abruptly stopped moving as her body snapped into position – into a completely different fighting stance.

Aoshi's eyes widened in realization. "Of course," he murmured. "That's… that's simply…" He shook his head in awe. "_Ingenious._"

Kaoru straightened and scratched her head in embarrassment. "Well no, not really," she shrugged. "Like I said, I just got lucky."

"Wait, now I _really_ don't get it," Yahiko interrupted. "What does a different fighting stance have to do with anything? _Ow – _HEY!"

He glared at the older man who was now innocently chugging down another gulp of sake. "Why the _hell_ did you just hit me?!"

Hiko exhaled and burped loudly. "Because you're an _idiot,_" he remarked as he patted his stomach contentedly. "For not even getting the _basics_ of kenjutsu. Hey Kamiya," he called out to her as Yahiko swelled angrily. "Haven't you been teaching this kid anything?"

"KID?!" Yahiko screeched.

"Of course I have," Kaoru answered indignantly. "He just doesn't want to listen."

"_Hey_!"

Hiko nodded solemnly as if he understood completely. "Ah, of course. He takes after his so-called idol. They're _both _stupid pupils."

"_HEY!_" protested Yahiko again, this time simultaneously with Kenshin.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Yahiko, come here. And this time – _listen well,_" she said emphatically. "I'm going to show you exactly how this fight ended – for _everyone's_ sake."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Well,_" Megumi muttered. "It's about time _someone_ noticed that not everyone in this room understands what's going on." She huffed and crossed her arms indignantly. "After all, _some _people don't make a living out of being violent."

Hiko grinned wryly at her. "But you _do _earn money when they get hurt."

Megumi reddened. "_Shut up._"

Yahiko grumbled under his breath but shuffled towards his teacher anyway. "What do you want me to do?"

"Basic fighting stance, Yahiko," commanded Kaoru, and the boy reluctantly did as he was told.

"The common ground of all kenjutsu schools is that they all start with the basic form," Kaoru began as she assumed her teacher role. "Feet apart, knees bent, right foot slightly in front of the left, back straight, shoulders relaxed." She pointed at each body part as she walked around Yahiko. "The sword is initially held by both hands, with the right hand gripping it just below the hilt and the left hand gripping the bottom for better control and support. Advanced fighters, however, may do away with the left hand to have more freedom of movement."

She then gestured at the bokken Yahiko held. "A wooden sword may have no blade, but its shape and form is similar to a real sword. It follows, then, that it should be held in the same way." She stepped closer to Yahiko as her fingers delicately stroked the parts she was describing. "In this position, the edge of the sword where the sharpened portion of the blade normally is faces the opponent. The back, which is normally the dull portion of the blade, faces the swordsman's body. The sword is held diagonally, with the tip angled upwards towards the opponent and the hilt angled downwards towards the body."

She stepped back. "Now Yahiko, do a head strike."

Yahiko raised the sword in the air. "_MEN_!" he called out as he brought his sword downwards.

Unexpectedly, Kaoru swiftly met his sword with her own as she delivered a powerful upwards strike. Yahiko was caught off guard, but the bokken remained firmly within his hands.

Kaoru nodded approvingly. "Good." She stepped forward again and gestured at Yahiko's hands. "Notice that the power of the strike depends a lot on the swordsman's grip. It's important that the sword isn't held loosely so that it won't get knocked out of your hands easily. But it's also equally important that you don't hold the hilt too tightly. A sword becomes fixed when you hold it with all your strength. It also restricts your movement. Therefore, you can't swing the sword the way you want or need it to."

She stepped back once again. "This, however, is only one of many fighting stances. Tell me, Yahiko, regardless of what kenjutsu style is used, why is this always the first basic stance to be taught?" She folded her arms across her chest challengingly. "And why is this the one upheld by the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu above all the other fighting stances?"

Yahiko had a ready answer. "Because this is the position that allows the swordsman to be most flexible. From this position, he can easily deliver and change the direction of his strikes, whether vertically, horizontally or diagonally. He can also easily shift into a stab or an upward strike." And he proceeded to demonstrate all the moves.

Kaoru's lips curled into a half-smile. "Show-off. But at least you have _something _to show off. Now Yahiko," she continued saying before he could protest. "Shift into a _slashing _fighting stance."

Yahiko looked at her questioningly but chose to refrain from commenting. He shifted his weight and let the sword turn in his hand before he gripped it tightly once more as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"The position of the sword changes dramatically here," said Kaoru as she stepped forward. "The initial position of the sword now follows the line of the arm as it is pointed _inwards_, with the hilt facing diagonally _upwards._" She traced the bokken with her fingers. "The edge of the sword still faces the opponent, but now the back of the sword touches the arm. This position frees the left hand, and the left arm is now positioned across the body in a defensive position. The right arm is now the one supporting the sword being held by the right hand."

"I still don't get the point," Yahiko interjected.

Kaoru smiled as she stepped back. "Try to make a swing from that position, Yahiko."

He slashed at the air with the sword, and his eyes widened in realization. "This… this was how Kenshin was attacking you right before you disarmed him!"

Kaoru nodded. "Exactly."

Yahiko furrowed his brows as he straightened. "But why did he choose to do that?"

"The Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu's fighting stance is the most flexible of them all. But it is also the most predictable."

Everyone turned to Kenshin who suddenly spoke.

Yahiko watched him closely as he stepped forward. "Yahiko, make as many swings as you can with that stance," said Kenshin.

The boy looked at him curiously but nonetheless followed what his idol told him to do. He slashed at the air several times before he stopped, his brows knitting together in deep thought.

"What did you notice?" Kenshin gently asked after a while.

Yahiko straightened as he stared at the bokken in his hands. "Kamiya Kasshin's fighting stance allows the swordsman to move freely and easily deliver complete, full strikes. But this stance…" He narrowed his eyes. "The unnatural way of holding the sword makes the movements less fluid, making it more difficult to shift into another position or change into another strike. In this stance, the swordsman's next move is completely unclear to the opponent."

Kenshin nodded. "The biggest strength of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu is also its biggest weakness. As Kaoru-dono mentioned earlier, all kenjutsu schools develop from the same basic fighting stance. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu is no different. The reason why Kaoru-dono was able to use my strength and speed to her advantage was because _both _our movements were smooth and fluid. It was easy for her to adapt her body to the flow of _both _of our techniques."

Yahiko tightened his grip on his bokken. "Kaoru told me before that the strength of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu is comparable to the flow of a river. The more it is flooded with water, the more forceful and fierce it becomes." He looked at Kenshin in awe. "The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu was the one _providing _the river precisely with the additional water it needs to be powerful!"

Kenshin smiled. "And how do you stop the river from flowing?"

Yahiko's eyes widened. "By building a dam!"

Kaoru nodded serenely. "Through something as simple as changing his stance, as well as his grip on the sword, Kenshin blocked the flow of both of our movements, and put me in a much greater disadvantage."

Sanosuke's eyes widened before he swiftly shifted his gaze to Aoshi. The rapt attention he saw from the older man's eyes told him this was exactly what Aoshi had foreseen in their fight.

Yahiko furrowed his brows. "But doesn't that put you at a disadvantage as well?"

Curiously, Kenshin asked, "Why do you say so?"

Yahiko dropped his gaze back to the bokken in his hands. "Kamiya Kasshin's fighting stance is employed not only for its flexibility. The freedom of movement allows the delivery of full, complete strikes, therefore making full use of the swordsman's strength." He shifted back into a slashing fighting stance. "But in this stance, the restriction of movement actually hampers the swordsman from employing his full strength. You actually _lessen _the impact of your strikes. Its strength… is _diminished._"

A hush fell over the room as the implications of Yahiko's words settled in.

A small smile crept on Kenshin's lips. Everyone watched as he slowly stepped back and adapted the same stance Yahiko was in.

"Kenshin?" Yahiko furrowed his brows. "What are you—"

Without any warning, Kenshin slashed powerfully at the air.

The swift gust of wind that resulted was clearly a wordless testament to how _deadly_ that swing would've been had it connected with real human flesh.

"Like I've told Kaoru-dono before," Kenshin spoke quietly as he straightened once more. "Kenjutsu in the hands of a Hiten Mitsurugi master is slaughter with deadly swiftness."

"Show off," Hiko muttered under his breath.

Yahiko shook his head. "So how…"

His gaze traveled over to his teacher.

"…were _you _able to defeat Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu?"

Kaoru chuckled. "Like I keep telling you people, I did not _defeat _the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. I merely took advantage of an opening it provided to disarm Kenshin."

She stepped forward and motioned for Yahiko to return to the same slashing fighting stance. As he did, Kaoru asked him, "Why is this stance not always used in combat?"

"Because its use is mostly to stun and unsettle the opponent," Yahiko answered. "The unpredictability of its movements tends to catch enemies off guard, making them more vulnerable and open to attacks."

"Correct," said Kaoru. She looked and smiled at her future husband. "And that's exactly what Kenshin did."

"And that," added Kenshin as he smiled back. "Had been my mistake."

Yahiko furrowed his brows at that, but before he could speak, Kaoru asked another question. "What do you do when you apply this stance?"

"Attacks using this stance are merely a prelude," said Yahiko. "Once you've surprised your opponent, it's time to deliver a final blow. And to do that, a swordsman must usually shift back to the basic stance, because it is through this position that a strike of a sword is _most _powerful… and deadly."

"Can you demonstrate it for me?" Kaoru asked him quietly.

Yahiko pursed his lips and settled into a fighting position. He made a powerful slash at the air, then another, then another. Then he shifted his grip and—

_CRACK!_

His eyes followed the arc of the bokken as it flew almost gracefully into the air. He blinked as it landed a few feet away from him. Then his gaze dropped to his weaponless hands.

"Well," said Kaoru offhandedly as she straightened once more, casually twirling her bokken in her hands. "Guess I got lucky a second time."

Yahiko looked completely mesmerized. "I don't believe it…" He shook his head in amazement. "How did you know it was going to work?"

Kaoru smiled at him. "I'll give you a hint."

And she raised the bokken she held in the air as she repeated the words she said earlier.

"_A sword becomes fixed when you hold it with all your strength_."

Yahiko furrowed his brows. "Because the strength should be projected towards the blade, and not at the hilt," Yahiko murmured, almost to himself. "Therefore, the more power you have to put into a swing, especially when your movement is restricted in the slashing stance… the more strength you have to distribute towards the blade…"

His eyes widened in sudden realization.

"…and therefore you have to hold the hilt more loosely!"

"Exactly!" declared Kaoru as she gazed at her student proudly. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu is formidable as a fighting technique because of how the swordsman is able to distribute power and strength to the sword's blade even in the most restrictive of fighting stances. But it doesn't change the basics of kenjutsu. While Kenshin's unmatched skill kept the sword firmly in his hands even in such an unusual fighting stance, the strength in which he gripped his sword diminished drastically."

"That was my mistake," said Kenshin with a smile. "As I took advantage of Kaoru's weakness, I inadvertently showed her mine."

"Kenshin had cleverly changed his stance to deprive me of the only advantage I have over him," added Kaoru. "But sooner or later, he would have to shift back to the basic fighting stance in order to deliver the final blow that would end the match – with him as the winner. And so I waited for the precise moment that he would revert to his original stance."

"Because to change his grip on the sword, Kenshin would have to open his fingers partially to let the sword move within his hand," said Yahiko in understanding. "And since his grip on the sword is already weak enough, the very moment he changes his grip is the best moment to strike."

"Which is why it caught me off guard then when Kaoru-dono struck, because she didn't aim for any part of my body," said Kenshin. "She aimed for the hilt of my sword."

"Just like she did with mine," Yahiko murmured.

Kaoru smiled. "To tell you the truth, if my timing had been off even for just a second, Kenshin definitely would have won that round. I couldn't borrow Hiten Mitsurugi's strength and speed anymore, and that final blow, had it connected, would have knocked _my _sword out of _my _hands." She grinned wryly at her future husband. "Guess the gods were on my side this time, darling. I was _extremely _lucky to have been able to disarm Battousai."

Yahiko shook his head. "That's not luck at all. That's…" He gazed at her in awe and newfound admiration. "That's _genius_!"

Kaoru grinned at him. "That's not ingenuity, my stupid pupil. _That…_" She knocked him lightly on the head with her sword. "…is basic kenjutsu. With a whole lot of luck, of course."

"Which goes to show, Yahiko," added Kenshin. "That a swordsman doesn't need to master complex movements or intricate techniques in order to win a fight. All he has to remember is that he should know his art intimately, know his strengths and weaknesses as a swordsman…"

And he raised his head to smile softly at his future wife.

"…and know his opponent well."

"And speaking of opponent… it seems that you two have forgotten something."

Everyone turned towards the man who spoke.

The thirteenth Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu master looked meaningfully back at the couple standing on the training floor. "Kamiya only won the _first _round of this duel. There are two more rounds left." He smirked. "This fight… is _not _over yet."

Misao rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "_This _is where it begins to get interesting."

"Yes," said Okina quietly. "But in a completely different manner."

Yahiko looked up at them both. "Good luck, you two. Although," he cocked his head to one side thoughtfully. "Between the two of you, I'm not sure who needs it more."

Both Kenshin and Kaoru were left alone to ponder on the meaning of the boy's words as he walked back to sit next to Hiko.

Sanosuke sidled up next to Aoshi as the older man returned to his position by the sidelines. "Hey Shinomori."

Aoshi looked at him. "What?"

Sanosuke nodded in the red-haired swordsman's direction. "Kenshin said earlier that if Hiko-san didn't set limitations for this fight, he wasn't sure if that would be to Jou-chan's advantage or his." He furrowed his brows. "What exactly did he mean by that?"

Aoshi didn't answer at once. He silently watched the couple in the middle of the dojo. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other for a long moment, before Kenshin smiled and bowed deeply to her. Kaoru returned both the smile and the bow before they both turned around to walk in opposite directions.

"The Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu is a unique technique," Aoshi said finally. "Certainly it's not the most powerful kenjutsu technique – someone has yet to take that title away from the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu."

Kenshin and Kaoru stopped walking at an acceptable distance from each other. They turned around to face one another and bowed to each other once more.

"But you've heard how Misao had compared it to a trampoline, and how that boy described its strength to a flowing river." Aoshi watched the two opponents closely. "Ironically, Kamiya's strength as a swordswoman relies heavily – almost _proportionately _– on the strength of her _opponent._ The more powerful her opponent is, the more powerful she becomes as well."

Kenshin repositioned his sword in his belt as he settled into a fighting stance. Kaoru held the bokken horizontally in front of her as she did the same.

"Certainly Himura would have been more powerful had he been allowed to employ Hiten Mitsurugi's special moves in this fight," Aoshi continued saying. "But considering how much strength and speed that would entail… imagine what kind of swordswoman Kamiya would become if she is able to _use _Himura's full power to fuel _hers._"

The two fighters in the middle of the training floor tightened their grip on their respective swords.

"I'm not sure that's the case either," said Sanosuke quietly.

Aoshi looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Hiko downed one last gulp of sake from the jar he brought. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Remember that Kenshin is moving much slower than he normally would, given that Hiko-san limited his moves to their school's basic kata." Sanosuke narrowed his eyes. "As much as I hate to second-guess Jou-chan, part of the reason why she was able to easily adapt to Kenshin's technique is because she can _see _Kenshin attack her. That wouldn't have been possible if she _can't_ detect Kenshin's next move if he fights her in his normal speed, which is highly likely given that his speed is so _god-like_."

Hiko exhaled loudly in satisfaction. Then he set his jar of sake down on the floor beside him.

Aoshi looked at him for a long moment. "We don't know that," he said finally. "Because if Kamiya is still able to see and adapt to Himura's normal speed… then he might unwittingly give her the speed of a _goddess._"

Hiko raised an arm in the air. His booming voice filled the room.

"Fighters ready?"

Sanosuke shook his head. "Then I don't understand why Hiko-san had to set these limitations for this fight."

The adjutant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu and the fourteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu answered in unison.

"_Yes._"

"Wouldn't it be more honorable to _both _Kenshin and Kaoru if they are able to showcase their _full _power to each other?" Sanosuke continued. "What then, is Hiko-san's purpose in making two powerful swordsmen fight only to _limit _the power they can demonstrate?"

"Then the second round of this duel will commence…"

"I don't know," Aoshi answered quietly. "But I think we're all about to find out."

Hiko abruptly brought his arm down in front of him.

"…_NOW_!"

* * *

**A/N**: Hooray! You're still reading! That means so far I haven't confused or bored you yet! :D

And it's not that I'm biased towards the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu – the reason why I tend to fill in descriptions for it more than Hiten Mitsurugi is because Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu hadn't been explored in the manga. Watsuki-sama kind of left it open for interpretation – and I took advantage of that. ;) As for Hiten Mitsurugi – I'm kind of hesitant to delve in it too much, partly because Watsuki-sama already elaborated about it in his story, and mainly because I hold a deep respect for the creator and his creation. I'd rather leave the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu alone, instead of risking screwing it up. ;P

I seriously love Kaoru's character, as evidenced by how my stories tend to analyze everything about her to death, but it's time to shed the limelight on Kenshin, ne? And I do love him equally as much. The next few chapters will finally be about him and his relationship not only with Kaoru, but also, equally as important, with Hiko.

And yes, there is _a very good reason _why Hiko is doing all of this. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A loud cry pierced the air, and following it were the sounds of wood clashing against wood echoing throughout the room, mingled with the harsh panting of breaths and the squeaking of tabi-covered feet on the dojo's wooden floor as the fighters struggled for dominance and control. They paused as they quickly regained their footing and composure. Then another scream filled the room, and again there were sounds of clashing swords, of heavy breaths and of wooden boards groaning as the fighters landed on and leapt up from the floor in quick succession.

Finally, Sanosuke threw his hands up in exasperation. "This is getting ridiculous. _No one _is going to win _or _lose this duel if they keep on fighting like this. It's like they're just… _performing _this weird kata in front of us, and not seriously battling each other like they should!"

"That's where you're wrong," Aoshi murmured. "They _are _seriously battling each other. They are battling each other with everything they have. Unfortunately, they don't really have a choice but to fight each other this way."

Two voices rose in a battle cry before it was punctuated sharply by a clashing of swords. Kaoru's body was sent spinning around Kenshin she blocked the powerful sideward blow he sent her way.

Misao furrowed her brows. "I don't understand. Kaoru may have won the first round, but now it seems like they're back to square one. They're fighting each other the same way they did _before _Kaoru won." She shook her head. "It's as if they haven't _learned _anything from each other from the last round!"

Kaoru brought her sword around to defend herself, but Kenshin swiftly pivoted around her and knocked her off her feet as he hit the back of her knees with his sword.

"On the contrary, Misao-chan," said Okina. "It's precisely because of what they have learned in the previous round that they can't change anything now."

Misao looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean, Jii-ya?"

Kaoru landed with her back on the floor with a surprised moan, but was alert enough to quickly block Kenshin's follow up blow.

"The combination of Hiten Mitsurugi and Kamiya Kasshin in this fight is very interesting indeed," Okina murmured. "Ironically, whenever one of them sees a weakness in the other person's swordsmanship, that person would be forced to show his or her _own _flaw as a swordsman in order to take advantage of the other person's weakness, as the previous round had demonstrated. Unless they find another way to fight, neither of them would be able to progress in this match."

"In other words," Misao whispered. "It's a stalemate."

Kaoru's arms trembled as she struggled to keep their crossed swords from touching her body further– the blades were dangerously grazing the skin of her neck, and had they been real swords, she would have been bleeding by now. She gritted her teeth and maneuvered her legs from under him to kick him in the stomach.

Hiko narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing, baka deshi?"

Ever alert, Yahiko heard the barely audible words of the man beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Watch him," Hiko quietly commanded him. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed it by now."

Kenshin grunted as her kick pushed his body off her, but he abruptly stopped his body from skidding across the floor as he planted his feet firmly and raised his sword once more. Kaoru's eyes widened as she realized what his next move would be.

"Wait a minute." Yahiko's brows creased as he watched Kenshin closely. "He's moving differently now. The way he's fighting, the way he strikes with his sword… he changed it."

Kenshin swiftly swung his sword across them and was met with empty air. Kaoru had pulled back her exposed legs just in time, and in her curled position rolled over to the side as Kenshin leapt forward and struck. Again, his sword missed its target as it landed on the floor instead.

"He's cheating," Yahiko's eyes widened. "Kenshin's _cheating_! This isn't basic kata anymore – Kenshin's moving faster than he _should_!"

With a roar of frustration, Kenshin swung his sword powerfully sideward, aiming low at Kaoru who was still struggling to stand beside him. Kaoru, who was caught off guard, jumped up to avoid the blow.

And three pairs of eyes widened as the three men in the room who most intimately know Kenshin as a swordsman realized what he was doing.

"_KENSHIN YOU IDIOT!_" Hiko roared as he quickly stood up.

"_KAORU LOOK OUT!_" Yahiko shouted as he leapt to his feet.

Kaoru couldn't even scream. Her mouth was left open in a silent cry as her throat couldn't summon the breath to voice out the shockwaves of pain that ripped through her entire body. In a fleeting, heart-stopping moment, everyone could only look on in horror as Kaoru's body crumpled in midair when Kenshin's sword stabbed her in the stomach.

It was Kenshin who screamed. He completed the strike and struck his sword forward, sending Kaoru's body flying across the room. Her body smashed against the wall with a sickening crunch before she fell forward and landed on her knees on the floor.

For several, torturous seconds, Kenshin stood back and watched her still form, hunched against the wall. Her knees were bent awkwardly underneath her, her head dropped slightly to the side, her sword clutched limply at her hand. Suddenly, excavated from the deepest, darkest burials of his mind, a memory resurfaced – her body, in a similar position at the Kamiya dojo, but there was blood on the floor, on the walls, on her clothes, _everywhere…_ with a sword through her heart and his scar on her cheek.

Disoriented, Kenshin rushed forward blindly, carelessly, to deliver his final blow. As in his memory, he aimed for the heart – he wasn't sure if it was hers, or his_._ The pain she couldn't voice out was magnified tenfold in his anguished scream.

It was answered by another roar.

The sound of clashing swords filled the air once more. But this time, it was different. It wasn't the sound of wood hitting wood. It was the sound of wood… hitting _metal. _

Kenshin's eyes widened. Sanosuke's russet depths stared back at him as he stood in front of Kaoru, blocking Kenshin's sword with his own sakabattou.

With a roar, Sanosuke gripped the sheathed sword and pushed Kenshin back. The red-haired swordsman slid across the floor before he forced his body to stop a few feet away. The shock in his amethyst eyes faded into anger as his fingers curled around his bokken tightly. He stared across the room at his comrade, his friend, his brother.

"_Move_."

Sanosuke raised the reversed-blade sword. "No."

"Move, _Sanosuke,_" Kenshin hissed his name with venom. "You're interfering with our fight. Don't dishonor her by protecting her like this."

"Trust me, _Kenshin_," Sanosuke growled back. "I'm protecting you just as much as I'm protecting her."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "And how, exactly, do you think you're doing that?" His gaze flickered to the way Sanosuke held the sheathed sakabattou horizontally in front of him. "You're not a swordsman anymore. You don't even know how to use that."

Sanosuke laughed loudly, humorlessly. "Oh I'm sorry, was that an insult? I guess that was supposed to hurt." Sanosuke looked coldly into Kenshin's eyes before he slowly, pointedly, looked over his shoulder. "But not as much as you've hurt _her._"

Behind him, Kaoru was stirring. A soft moan escaped her lips, and in the eyes of both comrades, friends, brothers, something similar flickered in them as her pain shot through both of them.

Sanosuke's eyes hardened. "Megumi."

"Already on it," was the doctor's clipped answer, her medicine chest clutched firmly in her hand. Megumi was already on her feet even before Sanosuke called her. Sensing that it was now safe to move, she was about to move forward when Kaoru finally spoke.

"Stay there."

Megumi stilled her movements as she watched the younger woman struggle to stand. "Stay right there, Megumi-san," Kaoru spoke quietly, her words coming in hitched breaths. With both hands, she planted her bokken on the floor and used it to pull herself up. "I still have my sword. This fight isn't over yet."

Kaoru's arms wavered, and she stumbled and hissed as the movement made her suddenly painfully aware of her body's injuries. Sanosuke looked strained, as if he wanted to help her, but was unwilling to move from his position in shielding her from Kenshin.

Megumi's grip tightened on her medicine chest. "Forgive me, Kaoru-san. But you can't possibly expect me to stand by and watch you hurt yourself like the idiot you are."

The soft chuckle that Megumi's well-meaning barb roused from her was cut short as Kaoru doubled over, clutching her stomach as she began to cough up blood. Unable to help herself, Megumi strode towards her.

"_I TOLD YOU TO _STAY THERE, _MEGUMI_!"

"Jou-chan…" Sanosuke uttered, half in surprise, half in awe. He watched her, this pitiful sight of a young girl who was fighting the most powerful swordsman in Japan, and wondered not for the first time where she was getting her strength from.

Kaoru's eyes were shadowed as she stood, leaning on her sword for support. "Megumi-san…" she spoke softly. "You're the best and most honorable doctor I know, and one of the wisest friends I have. And that is why…"

She raised her head and finally faced Megumi. And in the eyes of two women scorned by society, simply for their adamant refusal to be dictated where their place should be, understanding passed between them.

"That is why I ask you to trust me." And even though her eyes betrayed the state of pain she was in, the smile Kaoru gave Megumi was genuine. "I will not allow the disrespect of making an honorable doctor like you stand by and watch anyone get hurt… any more than is _necessary_." Kaoru emphasized that last word before softening her tone. "Trust me, Megumi."

The woman doctor and woman fighter watched each other for a long moment. Finally, Megumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked at Kaoru and nodded. She stepped back and slowly knelt down as she resumed her position by the sidelines.

But she never let go of her medicine chest.

"Shall we continue?" Kenshin's low voice cut through the silence.

Sanosuke whipped the sword around to block Kaoru when she began to walk forward. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kaoru looked at him calmly in the eye. "I'm going to face my opponent."

Sanouske narrowed his eyes. "_He…_ isn't _your_ opponent."

Her brows furrowed. "What are you saying, Sano?"

Taking a risk, Sanosuke turned his back completely on the red-haired man and faced the little missy fully. "Your opponent is Himura Kenshin." He slowly lowered his arm and raised his voice to be heard around the room. "Look at him. I don't know about you, Jou-chan. But I don't know who this man behind me is."

Everyone in the room fell silent at his words. All eyes turned to the swordsman standing in the middle of the training hall. The deep baritone his voice had dropped to… the darkening of his eyes… this was not quite Battousai. But this… this wasn't the Kenshin they knew either.

This was someone else.

"You have no right to speak of me that way, Sagara Sanosuke." There was now a very dangerous tone of warning in Kenshin's voice.

"_And _you_ have no right to fight Kamiya Kaoru_!"

Her eyes were wide as she watched him. "Sanosuke…"

He was facing her as he spoke, but his words weren't meant for her. "Normally it's none of my business if she gets hurt because of you. Many times in the past, in many ways, it had been her choice anyway." Russet orbs bore into sapphire as his voice softened. "She loves you."

He closed his eyes briefly before his tone hardened once again. "And I know that there are times when you have no choice but to hurt her in order to protect her. I know you love her too." Sanosuke gripped the sakabattou tightly. "And that's why normally, I'd trust you enough to allow you to hurt her for your own reasons. But _not _over something as _stupid _as this."

Kaoru eyed Sanosuke as he stepped closer to her and murmured. "I won't let you use this fight…"

And in a move that took her completely by surprise, Sanosuke reached up and, like an affectionate older brother, gently brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"I won't let you use _her…_"

The character for evil fluttered in the air as Sanosuke whipped around to finally face Kenshin. And even the former Battousai was taken aback at the ferocity of the other man's _anger._

"To prove something to _yourself._"

Hiko's eyes widened.

"What are you afraid of, Kenshin?" Sanosuke demanded as he began to move forward. Unwittingly, Kenshin took a step back. Eyes narrowed but determined, Sanosuke continued to speak, each of his sentences punctuated with another step.

"Are you afraid of losing to her?"

"No."

"Why, Kenshin? Is it because she's younger than you?"

"_No._"

"Is it because she's a woman? Is it because she's going to be your _wife_?"

"No!"

"Is it because you can't stand the thought of _Battousai _losing to a mere _kendo instructor_?"

"NO!"

"Then _what, _Kenshin?!" Sanosuke stopped in front of the man. "What _the hell _are you so afraid of?"

"_I DON'T WANT HER TO BECOME STRONGER THAN ME_!"

The impassioned words resonated across the room, rendering everyone speechless. Sanosuke blinked several times, as if he was unable to believe what he had just heard.

Yahiko's eyes were wide. "Kenshin…"

As soon as the words had sunk in, Sanosuke pulled his arm back and punched Kenshin square across the jaw. The older man staggered backwards at the strength of the blow he didn't even try to dodge.

"_Sano_!" Megumi cried out in surprise.

Kenshin slowly straightened, his fiery bangs shielding his eyes. Impassively, Sanosuke eyed the trail of blood leaking from the corner of Kenshin's mouth. "_You,_" Sanosuke told him quietly. "You're an even bigger _idiot _than I thought you were_._"

"I know him."

The softly spoken words made everyone turn to the young woman at the other end of the room.

Sanosuke furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about, Jou-chan?"

After taking several deep breaths, Kaoru pulled her sword up from the floor to hold it by her side. She stumbled for a while as she struggled to walk, but after a while she managed to steady her form as she moved towards the two men in the middle of the room.

"Jou-chan?" There was a hint of panic in Sanosuke's voice as he turned to face her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Look at him," said Kaoru gently. "I don't know about you, Sano, but I know exactly who that man behind you is."

Sanosuke blinked. "_What_?"

Slowly, Kenshin raised his head and met her gaze. The eyes that stared back at her… they were not quite Battousai's. But they were not those of the Kenshin they knew either.

Kaoru smiled.

"That… is the man I'm going to marry."

* * *

**A/N**: I am going to apologize for two things: first, because it took me so long to get this chapter up, and second, because it might even take a longer while for me to finish the next chapter. This year is my last year in college, and this semester is when I'll be doing my thesis, so once again I have to be an academic hermit (a.k.a. a geek) for me to survive. I do plan on finishing my stories though, and this is the one I'm determined to finish first, as I am very much invested in this story.

As always, comments and constructive criticism is highly encouraged and very much appreciated. I hope you're still enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Happy holidays, everyone. :) I shall try to upload another chapter by the end of the year. For now, I hope you enjoy this Christmas gift, even as late as it already is.

Have a wonderful and blessed Christmas. :)

* * *

A slow, erratic thumping echoed around the otherwise silent room as she slowly made her way across the dojo. Her footsteps were dragging and heavy as her unsteady gait betrayed the real, alarming state of her injured body. She held her sword firmly by her side, with the tip carefully and deliberately held a few inches above the wooden floor. Her pride refused to allow herself to use it as a cane, even as her balance swayed precariously when she walked and her brows creased with the pain every little movement made. Yet she held herself upright and steadily fixed her gaze forward, intent on reaching those maelstrom eyes hiding behind a curtain of auburn hair.

There was only a single obstacle blocking her way.

The thumping ceased. All was silent once more as she stopped a few feet away from him.

She raised her head and calmly met his gaze. Dark brown brows creased above russet eyes he stared back at her steadily, questioningly. An unspoken tug-of-war passed between them, each refusing to yield to the other. Finally, as the muscles in his body visibly unclenched in an open sign of surrender, he began to step out of the way.

"_Don't, _Sano."

Russet eyes widened as his head whipped around to face _him, _not expecting and not understanding why _he, _of all people, should stop him.

And similarly wide, confused, and hurt sapphire eyes were asking the same thing.

"Please," Kenshin whispered. "Don't move."

The rurouni wouldn't have been brave enough to ask so openly. Yet Battousai wouldn't have allowed himself to sound so vulnerable either.

And perhaps both for the lack of anything apt to say and to voice out what everyone is feeling at the moment, Sanosuke burst out:

"Kenshin. _What the hell_?"

That roused a soft chuckle out of him. "Sano… I have always trusted you with my life. _Always_. For better or for worse, no one holds my trust and respect more than you."

Sanosuke blinked at the uncharacteristic and somewhat untimely pronouncement. He frowned. "Are you saying this because I punched you?"

A smile crossed Kenshin's lips—small, amused, and somewhat sad. "You've always proven time and again that I'm right in believing in you. You never fail to do so… even now."

The younger man watched as Kenshin slowly raised his hand to his face. His fingers gently wiped away the blood that spilled from the corner of his mouth. The skin there was already turning into a shade of purplish yellow as a bruise began to form. It was a testament to the power and strength of the blow he received—and the sentiments behind it.

"And so I ask you once more, for everyone's sake…"

His hand slowly dropped back to his side.

"For _her _sake…"

The fingers of his other hand curled around his bokken.

"Please… don't move away."

He slowly raised his head.

"Don't stop protecting me…"

And auburn bangs fell back to finally reveal those maelstrom eyes.

"…from _myself._"

"_Kenshin_—!"

She stopped as abruptly as she began moving forward when she saw that Sanosuke suddenly tightened his grip on the sakabattou. Slowly, Sanosuke turned towards her direction. Her brows furrowed as she saw that his eyes were shut, his expression almost that of one who is in physical pain. Her gaze was then drawn to his arm, which was slowly moving upwards, carrying Kenshin's sword with it.

And then she understood. Sanosuke's arm snapped into place, effectively blocking her path with Kenshin's sword.

"Sanosuke…"

Apology, warning, muted affection and heartfelt regret—his russet depths contained all that and more as he finally opened his eyes to meet hers.

And perhaps both for the lack of anything apt to say and to voice out what everyone is thinking at the moment, Kaoru whispered:

"_Why_?"

The sakabattou was held horizontally in front of Kenshin, perpendicular to Sanosuke's body, as he stood at an angle diagonally in front of the older man. "Because he's right," was his simple answer.

Kaoru's brows creased. "Right about what?"

"He's right that I'm right." The sheathed sword moved slightly in midair as the former fighter-for-hire adjusted his grip on the unfamiliar weapon. "And for your sake, Jou-chan, I can't let you marry a man…"

And behind him, Kenshin lowered his head again, his bangs hiding the shame in his eyes.

"…who is jealous of his own _wife._"

"Oh what a load of_ crap_."

Having had enough, Megumi leapt to her feet, her fingers still clutching her medicine chest firmly by her side. "Sanosuke, move out of damn way," she burst out, not even caring if Yahiko was within hearing range of her colorful words. "You can't _possibly _be thinking of fighting Kaoru-san now. Her body can't take any more at this state!" she cried as she gestured wildly at Kaoru, who gestured back helplessly in trying and failing to appease the woman doctor. "It is not your place to interfere! This is _their _battle, not _yours_!"

"On the contrary, Megumi-dono," Kenshin interjected quietly. "Sano was right to interfere. And he's much a part of this battle as everyone else is."

Exasperated, Megumi threw her hands in the air. "And _you_, Ken-san… what is all this bullshit about Sanosuke protecting you from you? You can't _possibly _be jealous of Kaoru-san! You _love _her!"

The words hung in the air for a long moment as Megumi waited for his answer. When none came, Megumi slowly lowered her arms as she stared at the former rurouni disbelievingly.

"Ken-san… _tell me _Sanosuke's wrong."

The red-haired man remained silent. And the man in front of him remained unmoved.

Megumi slowly shook her head. "Ken-san… just to make it clear, I'm not disagreeing with Sanosuke just for the sake of disagreeing with him, like always," she said as she laughed uneasily, humorlessly. "This time…"

Her words dropped to a whisper as her voice wavered. "This time… I really want him to be wrong."

And the former Battousai raised his head once more. "I'm sorry."

Megumi's breath caught in her throat as Kenshin met her gaze by looking past Kaoru, who was standing in front of her. And indeed, the woman doctor wasn't sure who he was really apologizing to.

"I don't understand."

Okina looked at the girl beside him, and his eyes widened when he saw how her fists were clenched and her body was trembling all over. "Misao…"

"_I don't understand_!" She strode forward, barely able to reign in the emotions bursting out of her. "What can you _possibly _be jealous of, Himura? What is Kaoru doing wrong? How can the person you love and who also loves you _with all her heart and soul _be the very reason for you to deny your own self-worth?"

"It was when you lost her."

Only _his _voice can get through her even when she's losing control of herself.

"Aoshi… sama…"

The former Oniwanbanshuu head slowly stepped forward. "It was when you lost her when you suddenly realized it, didn't you, Himura?"

Misao furrowed her brows as she looked at him questioningly. But he didn't—_couldn't_—meet her gaze. Instead, he directed his gaze forward towards his former adversary. "This is your fear, Himura. Much more than losing her… you're afraid of _having _her."

Misao's eyes widened.

Megumi threw her hands in the air again. "Thank you," she muttered sarcastically. "Everything makes _so much more sense _now."

"Actually… it does."

Everyone in the room turned towards him at the intrusion of his quietly but resolutely spoken words.

Misao narrowed her eyes. "Oi, what did you mean by that, Yahiko-kun?"

"I can't believe it either." The young boy's gaze traveled slowly across the room, taking note of the surprised looks on everyone's faces, until it finally rested upon the red-haired man silently standing on one end of the room. "But you're actually jealous that _we_ value _her_ more than we value _you_."

"_What_?" Megumi whispered.

"And you're afraid that by _marrying _her…" Yahiko gestured with his sword towards his teacher before he turned back to his idol. "_You _would lose your value entirely." He let his arm drop heavily to his side. "Isn't that right, Kenshin?"

His voice wasn't even challenging or questioning. His tone was one of bitter surety, simply waiting for an acknowledgment.

"So what's it gonna be, baka deshi?" Hiko suddenly spoke up. His gaze never left Kenshin's form, and he took note of how every word and action affected his surrogate son. "Are you going to have her? Or lose her? Which fear is greater?"

Finally, Kenshin raised his head once more. His burning eyes met those of his surrogate father's, and Hiko couldn't help but smirk at what he saw in them.

"Tell us, Kenshin. Which fear will you be surrendering to?"

Kaoru shook her head and began to step forward. "Kenshin—"

"_When you died—_"

It was the raw and unrestrained pain behind the words, more than the words themselves, which shocked everyone into silence.

Kenshin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his whole body shuddering as he did so. "When we… _thought _you died, Kaoru-dono… I…"

Watching him relive the nightmare hurt her infinitely more than finding out the real reason behind his recent actions. "Kenshin," said Kaoru softly. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything right now—"

"_I wasn't the only one who was lost_."

Yahiko's eyes widened.

"A part of us died and was buried along with _that body _which we thought was yours," Kenshin whispered. "When you weren't there, it just wasn't… home." He gazed unseeingly at the sword in his hand. "I wouldn't have blamed anyone for leaving. There was… no other reason to stay."

Sanosuke looked over his shoulder at Kenshin in surprise.

"Earlier in this fight, I told you that you are life, and that I am the sword." The arm holding his bokken slowly rose, and with it his bangs fell back as he followed the sword's movement with his gaze. "But even as the sword that protects life… I couldn't do anything. Not only couldn't I bring you back to life…" His eyes scanned the room slowly. "Not only couldn't I bring back… _our _life…"

"Ken-san…" Megumi whispered as her eyes began to mist over.

"But I couldn't even find the strength to use my sword again. Hell, I couldn't even find the strength to stand up." His gaze finally landed on his future wife's, but her eyes widened at how his looked so blank. "When you died, Kaoru-dono… I became utterly _useless._"

His eyes were dark and clouded as his gaze turned towards the sword he held. And they knew that at the moment, he wasn't really _there, _in the Aoi-ya dojo, with them.

"And as I slowly rotted away in that godforsaken place in Rakuninmura… somehow, there came a point when I wasn't sure anymore if I was the one who left them… or if they were the ones who left me."

Misao's hands were hovering over her mouth, which had dropped open in shock. She shook her head. "Himura… we never realized… you actually thought—"

"Every single person in this room," Kenshin's voice suddenly rang loud and clear, nearly making everyone jump. "Every single person I've come to care about…" he continued, his tone softening. "I met because of my sword."

His gaze landed briefly on his master's.

"It's either I fought them…"

He looked at Aoshi and Sano.

"Or I fought _with _them in defending them or enlisting their help…"

His gaze traveled towards Misao and Okina.

"Or I fought _for _them… to save them.'

His eyes sought Megumi and Kaoru.

"I met them because of my sword… and they _stayed _because of my sword."

And finally… he looked at Yahiko. He held the boy's gaze for a long moment before he broke eye contact and turned away.

"I am thankful, in many ways, to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu." His gaze landed on the sword Sanosuke held. "Even though it showed me many reasons to kill, and even to _die…_"

Briefly his hand came up to cup the scar on his cheek.

"It also showed me many reasons to live."

Amethyst eyes tenderly met sapphire ones softly gazing at him from across the room.

"In that last battle with Enishi, I found my answer in living a fighting life until I can no longer wield my sword," said Kenshin quietly. "And yet I wonder what will become of me _afterwards... _when I can no longer use the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu."

Megumi's eyes widened.

"And the more I thought about it, I suddenly felt… scared." His fingers tightened over the sword he held. "If I lost the very reason why the people I love are around me—if I lost my _usefulness _to them—then they won't have a reason to stay anymore… in the same way they left me when you left _us_."

Sanosuke's grip on the sakabattou wavered slightly. "Kenshin…"

"I am jealous, Kaoru-dono, because you have such a rare gift of life that people will always find a reason to include you in _their _lives. You give meaning and purpose to people's lives with or _without _your swordsmanship. Whereas I… if I lose it…"

Kaoru watched as Kenshin, in a gesture similar to what she did earlier in this fight, brought the sword upwards and held it close to his heart.

"I don't have anything left to offer. I… will become _permanently_ useless_._ And that's what I'm afraid of."

Her eyes widened as he raised his head and met her gaze.

"I don't want to be useless to _you_. Because you might… leave me too."

He wasn't crying.

"Losing the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, I can handle. But losing _you_, Kaoru-dono… and this time, _permanently_…"

But the sadness in his eyes went deeper than tears.

"I'm not sure if I can survive losing my sword… and the reason I am wielding it."

The tinkling of the wind chime was the only sound that can be heard over the long silence that followed the strange and heartbreaking series of revelations from this extraordinary man. They were all so caught up in wonder at how insecure and vulnerable he revealed himself to be that they almost didn't realize what happened next until Sano cried out.

"_WHOA_!"

He was thankful for his ingrained reflexes as a trained fighter because he was able to duck and avoid the bokken that suddenly spun and sailed through the air past him.

The man behind him, however, distracted as he was, wasn't as fortunate. And the bokken reached its intended target as it hit him smack in the face.

"Orooo…"

And everyone could clearly see that in that moment, the former Battousai really _was _caught off guard.

Sanosuke gaped at the swirly-eyed rurouni for a moment before he turned to the woman in front of him. "Jou-chan. _What the hell_?"

Kaoru slowly lowered her arm, which was still poised in mid-air after she threw her weapon.

The sword fell from his face—which now sported a bokken-shaped welt—and Kenshin fumbled as he caught it in his hands. "Oro…" He stared at his fiancée across the room. "Ka…Kaoru-dono?"

"Kenshin… _you… _IDIOT."

Her tone was angry. Her eyes were crying. But her lips… were smiling.

Kenshin blinked, awed at how so many different reactions and emotions can burst out of a single person all at once.

Then again… she had always been an amazing woman.

"So let me get this straight…" Kaoru began as she furiously swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She began to walk forward, and both Megumi and Sano moved as if to help her. She held up her hand to stop them, then smiled at them to convey her gratitude. The smile then disappeared as he turned her gaze back to her fiancé. The crinkles at the corners of her eyes, however, betrayed the fact that she was trying hard not to laugh.

"You're trying to prove to yourself in this fight that you _still _haven't lost your skill with the sword. Because if that's the case, it means that you're already useless, and I'll leave you because I don't have any other reason to stay. Because you're _so convinced _that it was also the reason why everyone supposedly left you when I supposedly died. And you're more afraid of me leaving you than me actually _dying_, because if I leave, it will be _my _choice."

Okina blinked. "Well, that about sums it up."

"_Shut up, Jii-ya,_" Misao hissed.

Kaoru stopped and sighed. "Kenshin, darling, for your sake, I will try to understand your _stupidity._"

"ORO!"

"Good luck on attempting the impossible," Hiko muttered under his breath.

Everyone else turned to glare at him.

"_What_?" Hiko retorted.

Kaoru grinned. "I know, Hiko-san. But I shall try my best." She turned towards the man at the other side of the sword Sanosuke held. "And for your sake, Kenshin… I will try to show you that all those reasons you have for being afraid…"

And amethyst eyes widened as sapphire ones softened into a smile.

"…don't actually exist."


End file.
